


You're All I Need

by MrsKaylaCassin01



Category: IT 2017
Genre: Abduction, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape, Babies, Betrayal, Blow Job, Breast Sucking, Breeding Kink, Car Sex, Comedy, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Healing, Henry Bowers is an Ass, Hickies, Human Pennywise (IT), Humor, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Kitchen Sex, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Lesbian Relationship, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Proposal, Married Life, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Menstrual Sex, Mike is an Overprotective Big Brother, Mommy Kink, Morning Sex, Nipple Licking, Overprotective Pennywise, Overprotective friends, Panty Kink, Pennywise Does What He Wants, Pennywise Gets What He Wants, Pennywise Has A Massive Crush on You, Pennywise Loves (You), Pennywise is a Boo Thang, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Pennywise, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Public Sex, Racism, Rape, Saving the Day, Shower Sex, Sneaking Out, Spanking, Stalking, Swearing, Underaged Marriage, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, ass grabbing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 50
Words: 37,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKaylaCassin01/pseuds/MrsKaylaCassin01
Summary: This story is based off of the songs "Woo" by Anthony Hamilton, "Diamonds" by Rihanna, "Human Nature" by Michael Jackson, "You're All I Need" by Mary J Blige ft. Method Man, and "Boo Thang" by Verse Simmonds ft. Kelly Rowland, "Loungin'" by LL Cool J, "Can't Get You Off My Mind" by Mary J. Blige.Warning: This movie of a story is rated-R, not considered appropriate for children, only for adults and teens to read.Summary: You are a popular girl in high school who is a good and smart student with fantastic grades, friends, and family, you like to shop, work at Wendy's. Your secret admirer Pennywise (who has a secret big crush on you) has been watching you wherever you go like you're the most prized and precious woman in his dreams, and once you meet him, he has changed into a good boy, and your whole life changes when you're around him. Will your family and your friends adjust and trust to your boyfriend?If you guys like, please inbox me and leave kudos, if not, then don't hesitate to read at all.Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

  **[Scene 1]**

  **(You are a junior in high school, you are wearing a black half short sleeved shirt that shows your belly button, with a black skirt that stops to mid-thigh, your finger nails are black acrylics, your hair on the side of your hair is braided while the rest is just curly,  with black dress boots, and you are in the hallway, walking with your main girls Adina and Kira, and here comes Henry Bowers with his friend Patrick, Henry comes up to you and grabs your bubbly ass)** "Hey baby" Henry smiles childishly when he winks at you. 

 **(You give him a disgusted look)** "First off, I'm not your girlfriend so don't call me baby, second, you don't EVER grab on a girl's booty like that, like that's disrespectful like a motherfucka, and third, you're a big bully and I don't like it, if you and your friend Dumber don't back away from me, I'll tell my Uncle Bryan on you, so goodbye" you snapped as you stick your cherry blow pop back in your mouth as you walk away.

 **(Henry grabs your arm)** "Now see,  **(He points at you)** that pretty little mouth of yours will get you in very big trouble, whether you like it or not or whether if you want me or not, you're going to be my girl no matter what, and I'll make sure that happens, if you tell anyone about this, I'll fucking ruin you, do you understand me?!" Henry threatens you as his grip becomes tighter on your arm. 

**(There's a pair of glowing, yellow eyes appearing to the window you are looking at, the eyes is watching you and the conflict, and it looks really jealous and displeased at Henry)**

**(Adina steps in as she pushes Henry's hand off of you** **)** "Get the fuck off my homegirl, you have no right to talk to her or treat her like that" Adina spats to Henry as she gets in front of you. 

 **(You whisper in fear)** "Adina no!" you said in a submissive murmur.

 **(Henry sucks his teeth as if he is hungry like a monster, and he gets in Adina's face)** "What did you say, you Beijing Sung Soo looking bitch?!" Henry spitted out a racial slur.

 **(Kira gets involved as well)**  "It's alright (Y/N), we got your back girl,  **(Kira turns to Henry)** you heard her, leave our homegirl alone" Kira said as she put her hands on her hips.

 **(Henry just walks away, and you and your friends go to walk on the sidewalk after the bell ring, Adina speaks up as she turns to talk to you)** "What a douchebag, can't you believe that Bowers was grabbing on you like that,  **(Adina grits her teeth)** asshole" Adina growled as she keeps bringing up of what Henry did to you. 

 **(You said softly)** "Yes, Dina I know, everyone knows that Henry Bowers is an ass, but sadly there's nothing we can do about it, but hey at least we're going to have a movie night and sleepover on Saturday" you said gleefully. 

 **Kira squeals)** "Yeah at my house" Kira hollers.

 **(Adina shouts as Kira walks with her)** "We'll see you around girl, hit us up when you get home, remember (Y/N), **(Adina and Kira shouted in unison as they raise their fists in the air)** women power" Adina and Kira stated in unison.

 **(You, Kira, and Adina are singing the theme song for y'all squad, 'Independent Women' by Destiny's Child)** " _A_ _ll the women who are independent,_ _t_ _hrow your hands up at me,_ _a_ _ll the honeys who makin' money, t_ _hrow your hands up at me_ _, al_ _l the mamas who profit dollars,_ _t_ _hrow your hands up at me,_ _a_ _ll the ladies who truly feel me,_ _throw your hands up at me"_ y _ou,_ Adina, and Kira sang.

 **(You shout to them back)** "Okay y'all I love you my sisters" You blow them kisses with both of your hands. 

 **(Adina and Kira chirps back)** "We love you too sissy!" Adina and Kira depart to their own way.

 **(You kept singing on your way home, and you accidentally dropped your beady, black Japanese hair pin on the ground with you not noticing)** " _Whoa, all the women who are independent, throw your hands up at me, all the honeys who makin' money, throw your hands up at me, all the mamas who profit dollars, throw your hands up at me, all the ladies who truly feel me, throw your hands up at me"_ you sang.

**(There's a tall guy, with a huge forehead, who has on a white suit with red fuzzy buttons, jingly bells, white makeup, red lips like cherries, looks like a clown with yellow eyes, that clown is Pennywise, he sees your black hair pin, he picks up your hair pin, his heartbeat increases as he smells your perfume, like 'Sweet Pea' from Bath and Body Works, and catches a sight of you singing to Destiny's Child and he basically follows you without a second thought, as he gets closer to you from behind, he grabs your wrist as he drags you to his sewer, you scream at the top of your lungs as you try to fight against the strong grip with your might)**

**[End of Scene 1]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Scene 2]**

**(As Pennywise takes you to his sewer, you thought it will smell stinky but turns out it doesn't, orange candles were lit up that gave out the scent of papayas, black wallpapers with collages of you and you see his room filled up with videos and pictures of you, your eyes widen as you see on some pictures has hearts all over your figure of the pictures, you see 'Pennywise + (Y/N)' with his face mashed up on all of your photos, you see his bed with nice red cotton comforter and black sheets and pillows that has his name and your name on it, you are just in awe because of his crib, you look at the scary clown, you panic but you don't give a shit as you snap)** "What in the fuck possessed you to snatch me up like I'm some five dollar hoe?" you asked the clown coldly. 

 **(Pennywise blushes like dark cherry red as he giggles nervously, he says as he raises his hand shakes nervously as well as he's trying to hand you your hair pin, he stutters)** "Y-you d-dropped t-this w-when y-you w-were w-walking t-to y-your h-home" stutters Pennywise as he smiles anxiously when he scratches the back of his head.

 **(You look at Pennywise bewildered and you start to back up against the wall, Pennywise takes a deep breath as he** **steps closer to you as he gives you your hair pin)** "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, I don't eat or kill little children and people anymore, I'm an innocent clown now" Pennywise states as he gets close to you and you are now pinned to the wall with your back pressed against it.

 **(You take it and whisper while you put the hair pin back in your hair)** "Thank you scary clown" you look down in fear.

 **(You still have your back on the wall and Pennywise gets into your face as he drools when he looks at your tits, you pop him in his face, he grunts)** "Uh-uh nigga eyes up here, so with the pictures and videos of me, have you been stalkin' me?" you asked the clown.

 **(Pennywise blushes again and rubs his jaw from your slap, but shows confusion in his facial features)** "What's stalking?" Pennywise asks you as he places your braid behind your ear and you blush a little.

"Well, stalking is defined as a willful and repeated following and watching of a person" you explained.

 **(Pennywise nods a yes and blushes harder, he speaks up in ferocity)** "Yes, and especially when that rowdy, mullet wearing motherfucker, Henry Bowers grabbed you, disrespected you, and threatened you, no beautiful woman like you deserves to be treated that way against your will, he really made me jealous by touching you like that...I wish that I was there to save you but people will think that I'm still a monster that I used to be" Pennywise states as he sits down in his chair, looking down on the floor mournfully.

 **(You ask again)** "So the yellow eyes, that was you? You saw what happened?" you question.

**(Pennywise nods a yes)**

**(You come over to Pennywise, and you use your fingers to tilt his chin up, you brush your thumb against his cheek to comfort him, he leans into your touch, growling happily, you say)** "You know, you ain't that bad of clown after all, so what's yo' name?" you asked the clown.

 **(Pennywise stands up from his chair happily)** "Well I'm Pennywise the Dancing Clown" he smiles as he shakes his head when he said 'dancing' as the bells jingle.

 **(You laugh hysterically as you ask)** "So you like to dance, huh?" you ask.

**(Pennywise nods)**

"Oh okay, I see you boo, so why are you so interested in me so much?" you wonder once again.

 **(Pennywise gently grabs your hand)** "Well every time I track your scent, it seems to phase me as I can smell the sweetness as I can tell that you're a very good and candy-coated girl, and every time I look at you, you look like a beautiful petunia flower in the spring, that needs to be watered by love with sunshine by a guy like me who can protect you from any harm, and(Y/N)... **(Pennywise pulls you in a soothing embrace while looking at you)** I think you're the most important, precious woman in my life right now" Pennywise said as he looks into your eyes for a reaction

 **(You are just standing there in surprise, you finally say)** "So you were in love with me this whole time, is that why you were stalking me?" you question.

"Yes my (Y/N), **(Pennywise blushes** **again)** , I really do like you" Pennywise whispers.

"Okay well, maybe you can walk me home" you requested. 

**(Pennywise smiles wider as he nods happily)**

"Okay then, come on Penny" you called Pennywise.

**(Pennywise pulls you to him and he teleports out of the sewer and transforms into a human form as you guys walk on the sidewalk)**

**[End of Scene 2]**


	3. Chapter 3

**[Scene 3]**

**(You and Pennywise are walking on the sidewalk and you look at him and he looks at you, you and him say in unison)** "So..."

"So what do you do with your life Penny?" you ask.

"Well I write stories about you, I draw pictures of you, I love to dance, and hunt animals" Pennywise answers as he look down shyly while he blushes and you find it very cute.

 **(You blush harder and you giggle as you cover your mouth, Pennywise notices, he asks you)** "What is tickling you?" Pennywise asks.

"You said you draw pictures and write stories of me, I find it cute lover boy" you blushed.

"You do realize that my brother will shit bricks if he finds out that you're crushing on me?" you warn Pennywise. 

"What does shit bricks means?" Pennywise ask you.

"Shit bricks means that you are losing your mind over or about something" you explained. 

 **(You made it to the house with the blue outlines on it, with the mailbox that says 'Hanlon', you turn to Pennywise)** "Penny, I really appreciate you walking me home **(You get on your tippy toes and kiss him on the cheek),** you really are a sweet guy" you said as you give him a warm hug and he smirks happily as he sniffs into your scent, and kisses your cheek.

 **(Mike comes out of the house and he can't believe his eyes, he yells as he got a baseball bat in his hand)** "(Y/N) (Y/MN) HANLON!" yelled Mike as he pulls you back from Pennywise.

 **(You mouth)** "Oh shit" you muttered as you look away.

"What in the ultimate fuck are you doing with this clown?!" Mike asked you.

"Nothing, he was sweet enough to walk me home" you answered.

 **(Mike checks for bruises)** "Are you hurt?!" Mike asks you again.

"For the love of baby Jesus, NO" you snapped.

"You stay the fuck away from my baby sister do you hear me?!" Mike demanded to Pennywise as he points his bat at him.

 **(Mike turns you)** "You, get your smart ass in the house. We'll have a little chat like RIGHT NOW" Mike spats coldly as you and him go in the house.

 **(You turn to Pennywise, and you mouth to him)** "I'm so sorry, Penny" you said as you feel bad of what happened between him and your brother.

 **(You run up to him and kiss him on the cheek, you say)** "I'll see you around" you glance at him one more time and you run back in the house.

**[End of Scene 3]**


	4. Chapter 4

**[Scene 4]**

**(Mike follows you as you go to your room and he asks as he sits down on your bed)** "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND (Y/N)?! You do know that, that clown kills people and little kids. Do you have any idea what I'll do if something happened to you?!" Mike went on as he is yelling at you like a father figure **.**

 **(Pennywise looks at you through your window and his heart once pumps faster as if his heart is going to burst, his eyes looks around your room as its walls is like dark purple galaxy, with teal blue stars, and pink fuchsia bubbles, you have a big lotion, body wash and perfume collection of both Victoria Secret, Pink V.S., Softsoap, and Bath and Body Works all over your closet on the top rack along with your hanged up nice clothes, your room gives off the smell of fresh clean cotton, Pennywise takes a whiff of your room scent and smirks happily, he whispers)** "My (Y/N) you will be mine, all mine" Pennywise promises as he looks down in defeat.

 **(Pennywise looks at you again as he sees you and Mike arguing)** "Oh stop it Mike, he's not like that anymore, he's innocent. Trust me, he hadn't hurt me when he took me to his sewer and he was nice enough to tell me that I dropped my hair pin in his place on accident, he also walked me home. I think he's a really amazing friend" you declared to Mike.

 **(Mike throws his hands up in frustration)** "ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?! Are you even hearing yourself?! Jesus, Mary, and JoJo, you're not even hearing of what I'm saying! I do not want you around him, do you hear me?" Mike exclaims as he points his finger at you.

"But Mike..." you whined.

"NO BUTS BABY SIS, I DON'T WANT YOU AROUND HIM AND THAT'S FINAL, AM I CLEAR?!" Mike demands again.

 **(You look down in defeat, and Pennywise does the same as he heard the whole thing)** "Yes Mike" you said as you go to your closet.

 **(Mike leaves your room, you just roll your eyes at him, and you look at Pennywise and whisper as your eyes are tearing up)** "Penny, I'm so so very sorry that you have to hear that" you said as you sit down on your bed, letting tears fall from your face.

**(Without thinking about it, Pennywise goes back to his home, he starts to cry as well as he feels bad of what happened between you and your brother, he never in his life cries over a human nor fall in love with a human)**

_9:00pm at night_

**(You are in the shower, through your window, Pennywise watches you like a night owl, he drools at the sight of your naked curvy frame, he grows an erection as he sees you wetting your hair and he reaches his hand down to his manhood and he starts jerking himself, then starts making guttural and animalistic growls and moans as he pictures you moaning underneath him breathing out his name as he fucks you hard, you moan a little as the hot water kisses your skin, Pennywise cums hard as he is still picturing himself cumming hard inside your pussy, you rinse off and you get out as you dry off and you curl your hair up, you put on a half pink t-shirt that shows your belly button with V.S. PINK purple shorts that makes your ass look twice as big, then you slip on your purple fuzzy socks on after you moisturized your feet and your body, you spray on V.Secret perfume 'Love Spell', then, you go to your bedroom, lay on the bed, thinking about Pennywise, until a knock on your window got your attention, your heart beats fast with fear, you ask in fear)** "Who's there?" you asked you are close to your window.

**[End of Scene 4]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Scene 5]**

**(Once you answer the window, you see Pennywise, you whispered as you are happy to see him and you blush once again like a little kid)** "Are you out of your mind?" you jokingly whispered as you giggle a little.

"I missed my (Y/N), that's why I wanted to see you" said Pennywise as he comes in your room.

"If my brother sees you in here, he's going to kill the both of us" you warn Pennywise.

"And shit bricks yes I know **(Pennywise touches your cheek)** " Pennywise states.

 **(You hear Mike's footsteps as he called your name and you whispered)** "Oh fuck, hide in here" you whispered and exclaimed at the same time as you directed Pennywise to your closet.

 **(Pennywise hides in your closet, and uses his invisibility power and Mike walks into your room, he asks)** "Is everything alright?" Mike ask to you **.**

"Yes everything is okay" you replied.

"That clown is not in here, right" Mike questions again.

"No not at all" you answered.

"Who was you talking to?" Mike challenged.

"I was talking to Adina" you lied.

"Okay, **(Mike sits on your bed, you sat on your bed as well)** can we talk?" Mike persuades you.

"Yeah..." you said to Mike.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier, I am your big brother and it's my job to protect you. I'm just always concerned about your safety and your well being. You do know I love you right?" Mike asks to you.

"Yes, I absolutely understand" you stated to Mike as you give him a hug.

"I want to give you something" Mike announced to you.

 **(Mike pulls something out of his pocket, and he gives you a necklace, that can open and it has his picture, and you see that he has the other half of the heart around his neck, you say)** "It's so beautiful Mike, thank you" you stated as you are showing gratitude to him.

 **(You pull your hair up as he put the necklace on you, Mike says)** "No problem at all, **(Mike kisses you on the cheek)** I love you" Mike chimes.

"I love you too" you said to Mike as he leaves the room.

 **(You close your door behind him and you tell Pennywise)** "You can come out now" you commanded to Pennywise.

 **(Pennywise comes out of your closet and take a look around your room)** "You really have a lovely room" Pennywise said as he takes off his shoes and sits on your bed.

"Thanks boo, so are you okay? I'm sorry about what happened earlier" you say to Pennywise.

"It's fine really, but it still doesn't hurt our friendship" Pennywise say to you as you lay on your side of your bed.

 **(Pennywise lays down with you as well facing you, he looks at you like you're his precious woman, you blush harder than before as you smile, Pennywise speaks)** "Can I hold you please?" Pennywise asks you.

"Yes Penny" you said and Pennywise scoots closer to you. 

 **(He looks down at you once again and you look up at him with innocence, you place your hand on his chest, you say)** "So what's on your mind?" you ask Pennywise.

"You. **(Pennywise blushed hard with gleefulness)** I was wondering if I can take you out like a date?" Pennywise ask to you. 

 **(You shake your head)** "Yes. That would be fantastic" you declared.

"I'm delighted" Pennywise say as he close his eyes.

"Now let's sleep" Pennywise demands as his embrace grows a little tight but very comfortable. 

**(You nuzzle in his body heat because it warms you up, then kiss him on the forehead as he smirks and you and him falls asleep)**

**[End of Scene 5]**


	6. Chapter 6

**[Scene 6]**

**(As you are still in the arms of Pennywise who is sound asleep peacefully, and you try to get up but his grip is too strong, Pennywise is in his human form, his complexion is pale like Snow White, with his chocolate brown hair, pouty pink lips, you are just stunned by his beauty, he says while closing his eyes)** "Where do you think you're going?" Pennywise asks you as he is grunting in his sleep.

 **(You say inside of your head)** "His smooth, unblemished complexion. His godly-sculpted cheekbones and sharp ass jawline, his crystal blue eyes that looks like an innocent puppy. Oh my damn his lips, I think I'm in love with Penny" you thought in your head as you're looking at him.

 **(Pennywise laughs uproariously at you as he can hear your thoughts, you look at him with confusion)** "What's so funny?" you asked Pennywise.

 **(Pennywise pokes your head gently)** "I can hear your thoughts of your honesty about my human form, my sweet one" Pennywise blushed like a teenage girl.

 **(You whispered)** "Shit" you blushed as well.

"You didn't answer my question, where do you think you're going, getting out of my warm grip?" Pennywise challenged you.

"I have to pee" you answered.

 **(Pennywise lets you go of his embrace, you turn to him) "** Well I slept well with you last night and I can't wait for our date tonight" you said to Penny.

"I'm looking forward to it too, I'll pick you up whenever you're ready" Pennywise tells you.

"Well let's hope that my brother doesn't find out about you and me falling for each other" you warn Pennywise.

"Oh I'm good at being sneaky I promise" Pennywise reassures you as an blink of an eye he vanishes.

_It's 7:00 pm_

**(You are getting ready for your official date with Pennywise, you showered and you are spraying your V.S PINK perfume of 'Sweet and Flirty', you put some strands of your braid on the back of your head and you tied it up while the rest of it is still curly, you put red lipstick on, you put a blue and red-purplish flowy dress that stops to your mid-thigh and it hugs your curves and your breasts and shows a little of it, you painted your nails blue, then you put a purple flower in your hair, as you finished getting ready by putting on your big, silver hoop earrings, you hear a knock on your window once again, and it's Pennywise who is just standing there, stunned by your beauty once again, he's just in his dark navy blue tuxedo suit with a red tie, you find it so hot with some of his brown hair and his banes covering some of his sides of his head, his cologne smells like "Grey Flannel", he asks)** "Ready?" Pennywise asks slyly as he caresses your hand and kisses it.

 **(You nod your head a yes excitedly** **)** "Absolutely, I'm ready" you said as you held onto his bicep.

"Let's go then" Pennywise murmured as he manhandles you out the window and he walks and sneaks you out of the house.

**[End of Scene 6]**


	7. Chapter 7

**[Scene 7]**

**(As you and Pennywise are walking together to his sewer of his house, it shapeshifted to a mansion like a rich person would have, so he opens the door for you, he says)** "After you, my (Y/N)" Pennywise says to you as you enter to his door.

"Such a gentleman" you complimented him.

 **(He walks into the door with you as well and he directs you to his dining room and it is set up like a million bucks as it has some rose petals on the floor and some on the table with some sparkling grape juice, with your favorite pasta, with some slices of chocolate cake, you are just in awe, Pennywise pulls out a chair for you, you sit down in the chair happily as you're impressed of Pennywise being friendly to you, and he pushes the chair in for you, then he sits down in his chair across from you, now Pennywise has a biggest grin on his face as he finally got his (Y/N), you ask)** "So how was your day?" you wondered as you rest your chin on the top of your hand with a smile on your face.

"It has been better since I finally asked you out, **(Pennywise placed his hand on top of yours, your cheeks starts to burn with embarrassment)** now, it's my turn, how is YOUR day going?" Pennywise questioned.

"Great, I never had a guy take me out on a dinner like this before" you answered.

"Really?" Penny asks you.

"Yes really, this is so romantic" you stated as you are just in the state of amazement.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying your time with me, my sweet one" Pennywise says. 

 **(Pennywise grabs some mini garlic breadsticks, and you open your mouth as he feeds you one, you groaned)** "Mmmm yummy" you complimented as you washed it down with some sparkling juice.

 **(As you and Pennywise finished eating, then, the love song 'I'll Make Love to You' by Boyz ll Men plays, Pennywise requests)** "Would you like to dance with me?" Pennywise asks as he puts his hand out to you.

"Yes please" you said as you take his hand and Pennywise takes you to the dance floor.

**(Pennywise has both hands on your waist and you put your arms around his neck, he looks into your (e/c) eyes like your his Cinderella, you look into his blue eyes as well like he's your prince)**

_Close your eyes, make a wish and blow out the candle light, for tonight is just your night, we're gonna celebrate, all through the night, pour the wine, light the fire..._

_...girl your wish is my command, I'll submit to your demands_

**(You look at Pennywise once again, he leans into your face)**

_I'll do anything..._

**(You lean into his face as well)**

_...girl you need to only ask_

**(Pennywise kisses your lips and you lean into his taste of chocolate, cotton candy, and popcorn, you kiss him back as you and him are still slow dancing like you're at a princess ball)**

_I'll make love to you, like you want me to, and I'll hold you tight, baby all through the night, I'll make love to you when you want me to, and I will not let go till you tell me to_

**(Song fades out as you and Pennywise danced through the whole song, he pulls back from your longest, first kiss, you are just like 'wow', and now he takes you back home and he speaks)** "I really enjoyed you, we should do this again" Penny requested once again _._

"Yes we should, I really had an amazing night with you tonight, you really are an amazing guy Penny, and nobody ever did that to me before" you agreed and urged on.

 **(As you reached your home, Pennywise asks)** "Before you go, may I have a kiss?" Penny asks you politely but in a flirty way.

 **(You get on your tippy toes, and you kiss him in the lips as you cupped his cheeks like it's the end of the world, Pennywise is just amazed and he watches you go to your window, and he places his hand over his heart, he blows you a kiss, you blow him a kiss back, you mouth to him)** "I love you Penny" you reminded Pennywise.

"I love you too, my baby boo" Pennywise tells you too.

 **(Then, there's Richie and Eddie, they just looked at each other like what the fuck just happened, and they swore in unison)** "Oh hell no" Eddie and Richie blurred out.

"We got to tell Mike about this" Eddie decided.

 **[End of Scene 7** **]**


	8. Chapter 8

**[Scene 8]**

_7:00 am_

**(The sun wakes you and you stir the sleep out of your eyes with a smile on you face, you say)** "Thank you sun for waking me up" you gleefully say to the sun that is glowing its golden rays at your window.

 **(Then, there's Pennywise watching you again as he sees you getting undressed, his eyes changes into red instead of blue as he gets an huge erection again, he starts to masterbate again as he thinks of you, squirming underneath him, begging him to fill you up with his babies, you bite your lips as he keeps fucking you possessively rough like an animal, you are getting ready for school as you painted your nails lavender purple, you put on a purple half shirt that shows a little cleavage, blue jean shorts that hugs your mid thighs along with your curves and makes your butt look huge, with some purple Timberland boots, then you puts your hair in a little ponytail as you let the rest of your curly braids to hang your shoulders and down your back, then you spray on Bath and Body Works 'Beautiful Day' and you grab your backpack and your lunch box and now Pennywise disappears from your window and he changes into his human form and he runs up to you, then he cover your eyes with both of his hands, he whispers as he bends down to your ear)** "Hey baby, where do you think you're going?" Penny teases you as he disguises his voice as Henry Bowers **.**

 **(You laugh nervously as you snap)** "Um I'm going to school, that's what good girls do" you explained to Penny in a shaky voice.

 **(Pennywise laughs hard at you at your reaction, you turned around and swatted playfully at his chest as you gave him a dirty look)** "You scared the shit out of me, how did you do Henry's voice?" you asked your boyfriend.

"Well I'm a shapeshifter, not just a clown, lmao" Pennywise explains to you.

 **(The bell rings, you pout as you look to Pennywise, you said to your boyfriend as you hug him and said)** "Sorry Penny I have to get to class, I'll come by and see you, okay? After I get off of school" you promised Penny.

 **(Pennywise frowns like a little baby as he clings onto you in a strong embrace)** "Okay..." Penny whines.

"Please be safe and don't forget me" Penny tells you.

"Why should I be safe?" you teased your boyfriend.

 **(He puts his hand on your hip as you look up at him)** "Because the outfit that you're wearing is showing off way too much of what's mine" Penny tells you in a possessively way.

 **(You blush hard as hell, you look down in defeat and say)** "Okay okay, you got a point" you said as you place your arms around his neck.

 **(You kiss him softly but passionate, he moans into your lips and you said)** "I won't forget you I promise" you winked at him.

 **(You run off to class, you see your girlfriends Adina and Kira, Kira asks)** "Where the hell have you been?" Kira asks you as she acts like a mother figure to you with her hands on her hips.

"I went to see Mike to ask him if I lost my lunch" you lied.

"Okay, but anyway tell me why that Patrick Hockstetter had the nerve to ask me out yesterday, he told me that he is crushing on me" Kira just informed you and Adina.

 **(You look at Adina, then she looks back at you, Adina looks at Kira, Kira looks you, then looks at Adina, y'all made a disgusted gagging sound as you and your friends were thinking about it, then just started laughing until y'all are crying tears, you snorted)** "Whew I'm rollin' **(You stopped laughing as you wiped off your tears),** I feel so sorry for you Kira" you said to Kira.

"Yeah and on top of that, he keeps putting love letters in my locker, so ewwww" Kira complains.

 **(You see a boy with glasses, he comes up to you and says)** "Well hello ladies" Richie says as he stops in front of you.

"Hey Richie" Adina and Kira chimed in unison.

"Mind if I borrow (Y/N) for a moment?" Richie asks Adina.

"Okay, but we'll see you in class you two" Kira says as she and Adina goes to your home classroom.

**[End of Scene 8]**


	9. Chapter 9

**[Scene 9]**

**(So Richie pulls you over right where Eddie is standing by Miss Banks classroom, he asks)** "Who was the guy you were with last night?" asked Eddie as he crossed his arms.

"A friend" you lie on your lips to Eddie.

"Bullshit, if that guy was your friend, you wouldn't kiss him in the lips, and blow kisses at him" Eddie says as he checks you.

"Yeah, and what are you doing wearing that outfit, you know your brother will throw a pissy fit if he sees you wearing that" Richie said as he is getting overprotective of you as well.

"Hey, I always like to be on point about my appearance and my outfits, so don't judge me!" you snap at Richie.

"Excuse the hell out of you (Y/N)?! We're Mike's friends and you will not talk to us like that" Richie pops back at you as well.

 **(You groan in frustration, you finally take a deep breath and you said calmly)** "Okay okay, he's my boyfriend, we're dating now" you finally blurted out the truth.

"Your boyfriend is actually a clown that we and including your brother are trying to take down" Eddie says as he starts bitching.

"Will you guys stop it?! He's not like that anymore I promise. When he ran into me, he gave me back my hair pin and he walked me home. Ever since that time, I fell in love with him because no guy ever treated me like that because you two and my brother always scare guys off every time they try to make a move on me. So for the love of Paul, will you guys cut him some slack please?!" you shrieked.

 **(Eddie and Richie looked at each other and Eddie turns to you)** "Okay okay fine, I just don't want our best friend's sister to get hurt, we love you okay? Just be aware of that, but sooner or later, Mike will find out about your relationship with Pennywise" Eddie warns you as if he was your mother.

 **(You hug Richie and Eddie)** "Well I appreciate you two looking out for me but I know that Penny will never hurt me, I'll see you guys around okay **(You kiss them both on the cheeks)** love y'all" you tell Richie and Eddie as you enter into Miss Banks class for biology along with Eddie and Richie does the same thing.

 **(Miss Banks turns to you)** "Well you're a little late, care to explain why?" Miss Banks asks to you gleefully as Mike shakes his head with shame.

"Sorry Miss Banks, I was using the restroom, it won't happen again I promise" you reassured her.

 **(Miss Banks smiles)** "Okay thanks (Y/N), now have a seat" Miss Banks tells you nicely.

"Now who has the answer to my question? What are the four types of nitrogenous bases to the DNA structure?" Miss Banks asks to the class.

 **(You raise your hand, Miss Banks points to you)** "Yes Miss Hanlon" Miss Banks calls you out.

"It's adenine to thymine, and cytosine to guanine, and how to remember that is adenine is like apples to thymine trees, and cytosine is like cars to the guanine garages" you explained.

 **(Miss Banks yells gleefully as she claps her hands)** "Excellent 20 points for Miss (Y/N), looks like someone is ready for the test next Monday" Miss Banks compliments you.

**(Pennywise is at Miss Banks classroom window in his human form and he texts you)**

_I'm proud of you my sweet mama **(with the kissing emoji with a heart)**_

**(You blush at the nickname your boyfriend gave you and you text back)**

_Thanks Daddy, and are you at the window?_

**(Pennywise texts you)**

_Yes my queen, and soon enough you'll call me Daddy once we get in the bed together, my sweet mama **(with the tongue, water, and eggplant emojis)**_

**(Your cheeks burns with embarrassment and you grow wetter between your legs and your folds, then Pennywise knocks at the window and you turn around and smile as he waves at you, you wave at him back and you text Pennywise)**

_Baby, you're going to get us in trouble_

**(Pennywise winks at you and you look away shyly, Miss Banks asks)** "Who are you texting?" Miss Banks asks you.

"Adina" you answered.

**(You text Adina)**

_Hey, I'll have to call off a rain check today, I'll visit you and Kira after I finished my errands after school_

**(Adina texts you back)**

_Okay_

**(After class ends, you kept walking on the Neibolt Street, and Henry Bowers follows you and he grabs you as he pins you to the tree with his body weight, he asks you)** "You've been avoiding me baby?" Henry asks you as he places kisses on your neck while he sniffs into your scent of 'Bath and Body Works' Beautiful Day.

**[End of Scene 9]**


	10. Chapter 10

**[Scene 10]**

**(Your heart beat starts to increase fast like the speed of light as your breathing becomes heavy with fear along with your body shaking, you can sense that Henry is pissed and you feel his hand on your breast along with his manhood pressing against your thigh, you say to Henry)** "Yeah, I'm trying to focus on school, my grades, and my goals, so please take a hint" you pleaded as if you're begging for mercy.

 **(Henry laughs)** "Are you telling me what to do? **(Henry rubs his nose in the nape of your neck)** Baby, you're mine, nobody can touch you or look at you remember, now I'm going to make you my girl against your wishes" Henry spat coldly as he kisses you roughly in the lips.

 **(You scream in his lips while kissing you, then you start squirming which pisses Henry off even more, he pushes you on the ground, gets on top of you, he licks down to your breasts, you start crying as you yell)** "Get the fuck off of me!" you scream as you use your hand to slap him but Henry caught it and puts your hand in his legs.

"Too bad baby, you're going to take my big boy like a sweet little girl you are, now shut up before I hurt you" Henry commands as he slips his hand down to your womanhood.

 **(Henry smacks the fuck out of you as it gives you a split lip and it made your eye puff up as he bellows)** "Shut your fucking mouth (Y/N)" Henry screeches.

 **(You knee Henry in his balls so hard that he fell off of you and as you were going to run, Henry pulled you back to him and he pulls your shorts and panties down with one hand, you cry hard until you heard footsteps and familiar voices)** "Get off of her now" Richie says as he throws a rock at Henry and it strikes his forehead.

 **(Eddie starts kicking the shit out of Henry and says)** "You fucking piece of horse shit, leave our (Y/N) alone" Eddie screamed as he starts whooping Henry's ass.

 **(Henry throws his hands up in surrender, Eddie stops, then you get up and run home, Eddie follows you as well, Richie goes)** "Go rape your grandpa, you mullet wearing, rat ass eating, asshole!" Richie blurts out as he throws up his two middle fingers and walks off.

 **(As Eddie takes you to his room, he grabs the first aid kit, and he rubs medical alcohol on your face, he asks)** "Are you okay?" Eddie asks you as he is still fixing your face.

 **(You nod a yes)** "Yeah, I'm sorry" you whispered.

"(Y/N), you did nothing wrong, don't be so hard on yourself, **(Eddie hands you an ice pack for your eye)** put this on, take a nap and I'll walk you home okay?" Eddie tells you.

"Yeah not a problem" you murmur as you drift off to sleep on Eddie's bed.

**[End of Scene 10]**


	11. Chapter 11

**[Scene 11]**

**(After you took a nap, you get off from his bed, and Eddie walks in and asks)** "You're awake I see?" Eddie asks as he checks you for any injuries.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me Edward Scissorhands" you said softly as you joked and smirked at the same time.

 **(Eddie smiles)** "No problem at all (Y/N), you and Mike are like a family to me as well so welcome to the Loser's Club" Eddie said to you.

"Well I accept that's for sure, as long as you don't hurt my Penny" you tell him.

 **(Eddie nods)** "Yeah I promise like I said, you do know that later on your brother will flip if he finds out about your relationship with him, plus, me including Richie are very overprotective of you so we'll always be watching you, so promise me that you'll be careful" Eddie demands.

"Yes Edds, I promise that I'll be aware and cautious" you answered in surrender.

 **(** **Eddie** **pats** **your**   **back)** "Atta girl, now let me take you home" Eddie says as he grabs you and walks you out.

 **(You and Eddie are walking home, as y'all made it to fifteen blocks and a turn, Mike comes out and he exclaims)** "Where the hell have you been?" Mike asks you as he puts his hand on his hips, narrowing his brown eyes.

"Before you flip out, let me explain, when Richie and I were walking home, we heard  your sister screaming at Henry to get off of her because he was trying to rape her, and when I saw her she got beaten up pretty bad by that fucker, so I kicked his ass until I got tired, and I took (Y/N) over at my house, so I can clean her face up and I told her to take a nap so the swelling can decrease as I put the ice pack on her eye along with the Vaseline and the cayenne pepper, then I told her that I would take her home after that" Eddie explained the conflict to Mike.

"Eddie, thank you so much buddy, I really appreciate you and Richie looking out for my baby sister" Mike tells Eddie as he hugs him. 

"Well since we are in the Loser's Club, we're also a family, **(Eddie turns to you)** stay safe okay?" Eddie says.

 **(You give Eddie an "okie dokie" sign as he walks to his house, Mike tells you)** "Get in the house, okay? I have to go to work today **(Mike kisses you on the forehead)** if you need anything, there's food in the fridge, and call my work number, okay?" Mike asks to you.

"Yes" you nodded.

**(You get in the house)**

"Good girl, now lock the door behind you" Mike instructs you. 

**(You nodded, you lock the front door, you go upstairs to your room and you see Pennywise on your bed, daydreaming as he looks at your ceiling of the galaxies)**

**[End of Scene 11]**


	12. Chapter 12

**[Scene 12]**

"Pennywise!" you excitedly exclaimed as you jumped into his lap and hugged him as you caught your boyfriend off guard.

"(Y/N), you scared the hell out of me, where were you? I thought you was coming to see me..." Pennywise whines as he acts like a big baby, then he wraps his arms around your waist.

 **(Once Pennywise sees your eye bruised up and dried blood on your bottom lip, he turns into his clown form as his eyes turned fiery orange, as he snarls)** "Baby, what the fuck is this? Who did it?!" Pennywise growls as the tone of his voice made you jump.

"Penny, it's nothing I ran into the pole again" you lied to your boyfriend but he's not buying it.

"Sweetie, Pennywise doesn't like it when you lie to him. **(Pennywise growls in his deep voice)** WHO FUCKING DID THIS TO YOU?!" Pennywise demands as his buck teeth turns into continuous rows of jagged, razor teeth.

 **(You say in a quivering voice)** "It's Henry, he tried to force himself on me" you blurted out as your voice breaks down and you cry.

"That arrogant scum, imbecile, greedy bullying, son of a bitch will pay for that as I will feed on his life, on his beautiful fear, he will feel my hell as I'll make him float if he dares touches my girl again **(Pennywise drools from his mouth, and he gets up and walks out of your door)"** Pennywise spats angrily as he gets up to go after Henry and you can see the fire in his eyes.

 **(You follow him as you screamed)** "Penny no! He is not worth it, plus Eddie and Richie already dealt with him so everything is under control" you reminded your boyfriend.

 **(Without a second thought, you touch and cup his cheek lovingly as you stare into his now baby blue eyes, and he turns to look at you, then he cups your cheeks with both of his hands and pulls you into a heated, possessive kiss but sloppy and soft, you still taste bubble gum, cotton candy, and popcorn, and as he still making out with you, you both trip over and fall back on your bed, he ran his hand on your curve as he is pressing soft kisses and long licks on your neck, you tap Pennywise on the shoulder)** "Penny, baby I don't think I'm ready for this yet" you warned Pennywise.

 **(Pennywise nods)** "Okay I understand, I'll wait until you are ready okay?" Pennywise asks you in a gentle voice.

"Okay" you agreed with your boyfriend.

"How about we go shopping instead?" you suggested.

"What's that?" Pennywise asks like a little kid lost in a toy store.

"Shopping means an activity of purchasing goods from stores and then we can go out to eat, how do you like the sound of that?" you ask.

"Yes I love to, let's go" Pennywise agrees as he changes into his human form, wearing a black V tee shirt, dark blue jeans and Timberland boots, while you change into a different outfit of a black half shirt that shows a little cleavage and you wear dark blue jean skirt and long black high heel boots that stops to your mid thighs.

"Let's keep on truckin' then sugar" you urged your boyfriend.

**[End of Scene 12]**


	13. Chapter 13

**[Scene 13]**

**(You and Pennywise are riding on a public bus, you are sitting on Pennywise's lap as if he was like Santa, you snuggle into the nape of his neck and his body heat, breathing into his '3 am' by Sean John cologne, smirking happily, there's a stranger staring at you like if he wants to fuck you while grabbing his crotch with a wicked smile, you see Pennywise getting jealous as he clenches his jaw when he grabs a plastic bottle, then, threw it at the stranger's head, and held you tighter)** "No, she's mine! My girl! So fuck off, you creep" Pennywise snarled as he is acting like a two-year old throwing a tantrum, and causing a scene.

"Penny, stop it!" you whispered and scolded him.

 **(Everyone turns to you and your boyfriend, you smile in an embarrassed way)** "I'm sorry y'all, my boyfriend is just being a big baby that's all" you reminded everyone in the bus.

 **(You turn to Pennywise)** "Will you cut that bullshit out?! Why did you do that?!" you whispered. 

"That pissed-rat face fucker was looking at you, what I picked up, he's a pedophile pervert, who likes young, pretty black girls like you, he was eyeing you" Pennywise growled as he clinged onto your waist and nuzzles into your scent of "Moon Orchid". 

"Sugar I understand your point of view, but that doesn't mean to act like a damn fool and cause a scene, I appreciate you being my protective boyfriend, but don't do that ever again" you said sternly but using the word 'damn' strongly.

"Okay, but baby you know how much I hate people trying to steal you away from me or playing with of what's mine, you're MY woman **(Pennywise puts on a puppy eyes act begging you, you just gave in because you find it so adorable and beautiful)** " Pennywise whines.

"Awwww okay boo, I know that I'm your girl **(You turn to the window and you see the mall)** and see we're here!" you squealed excitedly, bouncing up and down as you pointed to the mall as the bus slows down, you and Pennywise gets off the bus as you pay the driver.

"What's that place?" Pennywise asked you.

"We're here, welcome to the Sweetwaters Mills Mall! Eeeee!!" you squealed as you shake your hands excitedly.

 **(Pennywise raises his eyebrows as if you were sassy with him, you grab his hand as you lead the way)** "Come on babe, you'll love this mall I'm telling you" you beamed brightly as your smile lights up to Pennywise's eyes and he finds it so precious, and causes him to fall in love with you even more.

 **(As you and Pennywise got into the mall, the song 'Love' by Keyshia Cole plays in the background, he just looks so hypnotized as he looks at the silver sparkly floors, looks at all clothing stores, the arcade, the food court, and a movie theatre, Pennywise brags)** "Wow, like this is so cool" Pennywise says as he looks around the place like if he is lost in the Wonderland.

_I used to think that I wasn't fine enough and I used to think that I wasn't wild enough, but I won't waste my time tryin' to figure out_

_Why you playing games, what's this all about and I can't believe,  
_

_You're hurting me, I met your girl, what a difference_  

_What you see in her, you ain't seen in me, but I guess it was all just make-believe_

_{Chorus}_

_Oh, love.....never knew what I was missing, but I knew once we start kissin' I found..... I found you......love......never knew what I was missin'_ but I knew once we start kissin' I found..... I found you.....

"See I told you that you will love this place dear" you brag to your boyfriend.

 "You got that right my love" Pennywise say slyly as he wraps his arm around your waist.

 **(You hear Pennywise's stomach growling loud)** "Come on let's go eat" you cheered on as you still have Pennywise's hand locked in yours and you and him run towards the food court, and waited in line at the restaurant 'Charley's'.

 **[End of Scene 13]**  


	14. Chapter 14

**[Scene 14]**

**(Once you ordered food with food trays in your hands, you and Pennywise find a seat to sit down, and you and him sit down, you hand Pennywise his chicken and phily steak sandwich with cheese fries, you have the same meal, with pink lemonades, Pennywise looks at his food in confusion, you ask him)** "Are you okay?" you ask in concern **.**

"Yeah I just never had this human food before...at least it looks yummy" Pennywise remarks.

 **(You picked up a cheese fry, you put it up to his mouth and say)** "Open up boo, you'll love this I promise you that" you excitedly urged with a smile.

 **(Pennywise opens his mouth and you feed it to him, he eats it and the confusion in his features disappears to a happy one, he picks up his sandwich and gobbles it down, you tap him on the shoulder)** "Boy slow down before you choke" you warn your boyfriend.

"Baby I never choke on food, I know the only thing you should be choking on is my big blow pop in your mouth with your own favorite flavor" Pennywise joked, as he blushed, rubbing your thigh under the table with a huge shit-eating grin on his face.

 **(You swatted at his arm as he starts laughing)** "Pennywise, shut yo' ass up, **(You look away and giggle as your face burn up with embarrassment and you cover up your face still giggling)** babe, I hate you for that" you stated, shaking your head still laughing.

"Hold on, let me clean your face" you remind Penny as you grab your napkin and wiped the mess off his face.

 **(Patrick Hockstetter turns to see what's going on, Pennywise barks)** "The fuck you looking at?!" Pennywise snapped at Patrick.

 **(Patrick stands up from his chair and walks over to Pennywise as he spats)** "You, **(Patrick looks at you then looks back at Pennywise)** that's Henry's girl, you have no right to talk to her or interact with her so why don't you go home and let me take (Y/N) to Henry?" Patrick threatens to you and Pennywise as he looks at you once again and takes your hand and arm.

 **(Pennywise grabs Patrick and throws him across the food court and everyone turns around with jaw-dropped faces and buck wild eyes, you smiled nervously as you bury your face in embarrassment into Pennywise's jacket, Pennywise wraps up your food and his in to-go boxes, he says to the people in the mall with a big smile)** "We'll be going now. **(Pennywise turns to you)** See, I told you that I don't like people with messing you. You know it's true girl, I'll rock your world as I feel you shake under me as you sweep me off my feet everyday when you are around me, and I know in my soul that you are mine and only mine and I have the right to show you off to other people to put them in their boundaries" Pennywise brags to you as he bring his drink to his lips and takes a sip while he holds your hand.

**[End of Scene 14]**


	15. Chapter 15

**[Scene 15]**

**(As you and Pennywise are going back home by taking a ride on the bus, as you have reached your destination, here he is holding all of the clothes that you brought from mostly Rue 21 for Pennywise and Charlotte Russe for you, Pennywise teleported from the front door to your room, you go to the bathroom to change into your pajamas as a tank top half shirt with blue V.S. PINK shorts with purple fuzzy socks, Pennywise watches you with a huge smile on his face as he put the bags down as lays down onto your bed as he changes into his black basketball shorts but with no shirt, then into his clown form, as you turn around, you find it so fucking sexy as you are just staring at his abs along with his chiseled chest, then you look up at him because he is tall as hell and he just smiles as he bends down to carry you, then Pennywise carries you to your bed and then he lays down as he holds you tight along with you snuggling into his body heat and his cologne, Pennywise growls angrily as he hears your phone ringing on FaceTime and it's Kira, you roll your eyes and answer)** "Hey girlie, what's up boo?!" you excitedly exclaimed to Kira.

"Girl, some secret admirer wrote me this romantic love poem, **(Kira opens it and there's Beverly at Kira's window looking at Kira lovingly as she reads the poem that Beverly slipped into her doorstep),** it says

 _'There is a girl who reminds me of a goddess who is so uniquely beautiful as she shines bright like a diamond to my mind, her beauty kills me as I lay my blue eyes on her, the way she smiles is like dazzling stars to my night, soon enough in my promise, I'll make that fairy princess my world, my life, my EVERYTHING,_ _I'll make my empress so happy that it'll make me weak to my knees, I'll do anything to keep her on my side as my baby yours truly, Secret Admirer',_ this is so romantic, like I am in tears now, whoever wrote this I want to thank that person" Kira says as she holds the poem to her chest and making happy noises as if she is daydreaming.

"Aww Kira that sounds so sweet, that secret admirer is really crushing on you hard, I'm so happy for you" you said to Kira.

"Awww (Y/N), by the way, how have you been?" Kira ask you.

"Girl I feel so happy right now like it's not even funny at all without a second thought" you bragged as you sigh with bubbly happiness.

  **(Pennywise shapeshifts into his human form as you feel his chest pressed up against you, then he kisses you in the lips, then looks back at Kira, she says as in a shocked voice)** Damn girl is that your boyfriend?! He is so fine girl" Kira compliments your boyfriend and you just blush.

"Yeah girl we are dating now and he treats me like an absolute princess" you said euphorically as you batted your eyelashes.

"Anything my queen wants, she gets it  **(Pennywise kisses you again but grabs your ass hard and rubs it, and your face flushed with embarassment)** " Pennywise states as he wraps his arm around your waist.

"So how did you two meet?" Kira ask you and Pennywise.

"Well I saw (Y/N) walking home one day singing to Destiny's Child, she dropped all of her textbooks on accident, so I decided to be a gentleman and help her pick up her books, then, I walked her home as we were getting to know each other, that is why we have been around each other ever since that day, isn't that right sugar?" Pennywise asks you as he rubs your ass.

"Yes baby boy, you got that right" you said excitedly as you rub the back of your thigh against his cock and Pennywise groans sweetly but dangerously.

"You didn't tell me your name, fool! I hope you're not some pervert just to throw my best friend in the back of a mini van" Kira said to Pennywise being skeptical.

"I'm Bill, Bill Murphy" Pennywise introduced himself.

 **(While Kira is talking to you, Beverly smiles as if she was going to burst, then she just blushes as she looks at Kira's ass with that pink V.S. PINK shorts she is wearing aside with her half white shirt hugging her curves and cleavage and her white fuzzy socks, Beverly just find it sexy as hell as Kira has her hair in a ponytail as the rest of it hangs down her back, Beverly whispers)**  "Soon my Kira, very soon, you'll be in my arms as I'll make your world crumble with me, you belong to me as always, we are destined to be together" Beverly says as she gets on her bike and rides home.

"Okay girl, call me someday so 'Dina and I can chill with you someday, love you" Kira says to you.

"Love you too boo" you said to Kira as she hangs up the phone.

**(You wrap your leg around Pennywise's hip and then he rubs your leg as he switches back to his clown form, he makes out with you passionately once again as you still taste bubble gum, cotton candy lips all night long)**

**[End of Scene 15]**


	16. Chapter 16

**[Scene 16]**

  _2:00 pm_

 **(As you are sound awake by Pennywise's soft kisses on your lips and your neck with a few hard sucks, you look up at him and smirk as you return his kisses back while you're on his lap on your stomach, one of Pennywise's hand is on your back while the other one is on your ass, he whispers)** "Good afternoon my queen" Pennywise greets to you as he rubs your back while nuzzling into your warmth in your chest.

"Good afternoon my love" you greeted Pennywise as you lay down but with his hand not leaving your ass.

 **(Pennywise announces as he points his finger up as a matter of fact)** "I know what we can do today, we can go see a scary movie Annabelle 2 at the movie theatre at the mall we went yesterday, I never been at a movie theatre before" Pennywise requests. 

"Yes we sure can, but are you sure that you want to see that movie? What if you get too scared?" you teased your boyfriend as you challenged him with a evil smirk on your face.

 **(Pennywise growls and pouts at the same time as he cross his arms as he snaps at you)** "Baby, you know I'm a grown ass clown, I'm not scared of anything, I feed on the bad guys' fear because they are too juicy and salty so no I won't get too scared if I see some girl pop up dead" Pennywise pops off at you as he turns away with a grimace face.

 **(You throw your hands up in surrender)** "Okay okay, no need for the gas face so we can go to the movies like roughly at 5 pm, because I have to work tonight at eight to eleven" you said to Pennywise **.**

 **(Pennywise frowns)** "Why do you have to go to work? I thought you want to spend some time with your king, **(Pennywise pushes some braids out of your face as he scoots close to you)** and like you know, get close to each other and never let go" Pennywise pouts as he is now acting clingy.

"I have to babe, otherwise how will I pay for the things that we want for our life or feed yourself?" you asked Pennywise.

"Yeah you're right" Pennywise says to you.

"Well what the hell are we waiting for? Come on let's get going" you said to your boyfriend as you got off the bed in a fast pace.

 **(You and Pennywise raced off to your bathroom and you take off your clothes, Pennywise watches you as you step into the shower once you are bare naked, a huge erection grows between his slender legs once again and he tries to cover it up as he blushes when his eyes turned bright orange as a sign of him going in heat)** "Oh shit, not now" Pennywise scolds himself.

"Is everything okay baby boy?" you asked Penny with concern.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine sweetie" Pennywise reassures you as he rakes his shaky hand through his red hair.

 **(Pennywise sees you wetting your body through your see-through blue, pink, and purple shower curtains, as Pennywise takes off his shorts, he steps in with you without thinking twice, you feel a gloved hand on your shoulder, you turn around to face him, you see Pennywise's flushed face as he sees you from his blissful dream he had last night of you in the shower with your curly hair and long eyelashes all wet, looking up at him like a lost puppy with curiousness, he finds it so beautiful and mysterious which causes him to become speechless, you look at his wet abs and his hair that is slicked down to his neck, Pennywise pulls you to him and makes out with you once again but with possessiveness, he picks you up and pins you to the wall, you moan into his mouth which gave him encouragement he grinds his long, stiff member on your inner thigh, he sucks on your soft, delicate skin hard as he growls like a dog in a low voice, you gently grab a fistful of his wet, soft hair as you wrap your legs around his waist, as you and Pennywise shared the last kiss, he caresses your cheek with his gloved hand with a gentle smile as his eyes switched to baby blue)** "Hey my pretty girl" Pennywise coos to you as he stares at you for a very long time.

 **(You look up at him with a innocent smile)** "Hi my Pennywise" you whispered and crooned at him lovingly.

 **(You and Pennywise step out the shower after a few couple of minutes, you bend over to get the towels, Pennywise smacks your ass hard, you yelped)** "Ow Penny **(You rubbed your ass)** " you whined to your clingy boyfriend.

"What?" Pennywise asked you, throwing his hands up as he cringing his face with amusement.

"What did you do that for?" you asked Pennywise.

"You belong to me (Y/N), so that means I have the right to touch you and smack that ass at all times, and especially when we are in public because we are destined to be with each other" Pennywise reminds you as he taps your ass again, you cover your butt and blush harder as you walk away to get your clothes.

 **(As you and Pennywise got freshed up, and well dressed as you are wearing a short sleeved, purple and black sweater dress that is low cut that shows the cleavage to your boyfriend, and stops to your mid-thighs along with your black high-heels as you lets your curly braids hang from your shoulders and you put on a beanie purple hat with your silver hoop earrings, as Pennywise wears a black V-neck shirt, with dark navy blue jeans with his black Timberland boots and his blue jean jacket, Pennywise chimes excitedly)** "Let's go hoo" Pennywise said in a singy-song voice as he scoops his arm into yours and both of you crawled out your window.

**[End of Scene 16]**


	17. Chapter 17

**[Scene 17]**

**(As you and Pennywise are at the movie theatre of Sweetwaters Mills Mall, you ordered two tickets to see Annabelle 2, then you paid for some popcorn, gummy worms, and one large Cherry Coke Cola, as you and Pennywise found your arranged love seat in the front, you pressed the button to lean it back, then, you pressed the heat button to warm up the seat, then you and Pennywise laid back on the couch, then Pennywise pulls you to him as you placed a blanket around you and him, Pennywise steals a kiss from your lips, you smirk into your his warm touch, Pennywise tells you)** "If you get scared, hold onto me" Pennywise tells you as he switches into his clown form once the room turns into pitch black.

"Yes baby" you rolled your eyes.

"Good girl" Pennywise kisses your head.

 **(While in the middle of the movie, Pennywise sees a little girl playing with Annabelle, the little girl's bones starts to break as she is about to transform into a demon, Pennywise throws the gummy worms up in the air and screams)** "Ah motherfucking shit! Jesus Christ! Run fat mama bitch run, that china-doll faced, demonic little bitch will KILL YOU!!!" Pennywise screams as his jaw drops and continues screaming like a little girl.

 **(Everybody turns at Pennywise, you pulled Pennywise back down to the seat as you whispered to the people)** "Sorry!" you muttered.

 **(Pennywise breathes heavy with fear, you popped Pennywise on his arm, Pennywise winces as you screeched in a whisper)** "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" you growled at your boyfriend.

"I'm sorry baby, maybe that caught me off guard" Pennywise answered to you.

 **(You mimicked your boyfriend)** "{I'm a grown ass clown} my ass" you spat sarcastically while rolling your eyes, and crossing your arms.

 **(After the movie, you laughed your ass off so hard that you were in tears, Pennywise scowls)** "(Y/N), that's not funny" Pennywise scowls at you.

"Whew yes it is, you screamed and cried like a baby" you said, wiping away your tears.

 **(There's a black woman in her thirties, with bouncy curly hair, wearing a black dress that hugs her curves perfectly, along with a young black man in his twenties, with his sagging pants, he asks)** "What the fuck is that dude doing with Miss. (Y/N)?!" the young man asked the curvy woman.

"I don't know Craig but let's get his ass!" the woman barked.

 **(The woman takes off running towards you and Pennywise as Craig yells chasing after her)** "Tiana noooo!" Craig yelled.

 **(You say in a whisper as you shake your head with shame saying 'oh no', Pennywise turns around by the voice of Craig screaming Tiana's name, you heard a wine bottle break as you see your bipolar cousin approaching you, Tiana brings the bottle up to Pennywise's face as she growls)** "BITCH!" Tiana screams as her eye twitches.

 **(You block Tiana with your body as you screech)** "Hey whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa, calm down y'all" you command.

"Who the fuck are you dating my cousin cuz?! Big Eminem mothafucka sayin' **(Tiana moves her head around and around like the Earth rotating in fast motion with buck wild eyes)** {Two trailer park girls go 'round the outside, 'round the outside, 'round the outside} cuz, toothpick lookin' ass cuz, you out here tryin' to get som' chocolate, that's what's you doing to my baby cousin cuz?! I would cut yo' skinny ass with this glass.  You fuckin' wit' Faith Evans nigga!!" Tiana warned Pennywise.

 **(Pennywise growls dangerously as you can tell that he wants to rip Tiana apart, Pennywise tries lunge at Tiana, but you are restraining him with your strength)** "Tiana, you're pissing him off, put the bottle down please" you begged to Tiana.

"I ain't scared of you, you creamy mothafucka" Tiana growls.

"TIANA, PUT THE BOTTLE DOWN NOW!" you screamed at Tiana.

 **(Tiana drops the bottle, Craig says)** "I'm sorry cuzzo, I tried to stop her" Craig explained.

 **(You turned to Pennywise as he finally turned into his clown form, Tiana and Craig screamed)** "Oh hell naw!" Tiana and Craig screeched in unison as they held onto each other for dear life.

**[End of Scene 17]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think of Scene 17?


	18. Chapter 18

**[Scene 18]**

**(You are still restraining your now pissed-off boyfriend with your back and ass, Pennywise is trying to lunge and claw at your cousins like a cat, you exclaimed)** "Everybody stay calm, he's not going to hurt anyone, please don't make it worse!" you whimpered and whine as you plead to Tiana and Craig.

"What the fuck are you doing with him anyways?!" Tiana asks as she screeches with fear.

**(Pennywise growls, still lunging at Tiana)** "I'm her boyfriend!" Pennywise scowls darkly at Tiana.

"Boyfriend?! Ah hell naw, have you lost your pretty mothafuckin' mind?!! That's that scary clown that everybody was talkin' about!!!" Tiana declares to you.

"No I haven't **(You mimick Tiana)** {Lost my pretty mothafuckin' mind}. Yes, he's my boyfriend, he's really an amazing guy I ever met, since he walked me home that day, we're in love and we have been together for a year now" you confessed.

"Yo' T's right, that clown is no good, he preys on little kids and eats them, **(Craig looks up at Pennywise)** this mothafucka is tall as hell, and he sho' has a big ass forehead" Craig proves his point to you.

**(Pennywise still growls at your cousins, clawing at them, you scolded)** "Penny stop it!" you demanded.

**(You face palm your face in frustration)** "For the love of baby Jesus, AM I SPEAKING CHINESE HERE?! He doesn't eat little kids anymore. **(You take a deep breath)** If he did, I would've ended up dead. Look, why don't we all chill out and meet and greet one another like civilized people on Earth?" you suggested as if you said it in a matter of fact.

**(Tiana and Craig lets go of each other and finally calms down, Pennywise does the same as his eyes turned into baby blue instead of blood red, you turn around to your boyfriend as you place a hand on his chest)** "You need to pump your breaks, **(You point at Tiana and Craig)** they're my cousins, my family. Do. Not. Harm. Or. Eat. Them. They'll be cool with you unless you show them respect" you explained to your boyfriend **.**

**(You hold Pennywise's hand as you grab Tiana's hand, you say to Tiana who is still shaking scared)** "Tiana, it's okay, he's not going to hurt you" you promise as you bring Tiana to Pennywise.

"Tiana, this is my boyfriend Pennywise, **(You turn to Pennywise)** Penny, this is my cousin Tiana Granham" you announced.

**(Pennywise grabs Tiana's hand, he hand shakes it with a toothy grin, showing his buck teeth)** "Pennywise is very pleased to meet you, Tiana, ha ha!" Pennywise laughed out.

**(You turn to Craig as you see him pissing himself and shaking hard like a vibrating chair as he has a biggest fear of clowns, you squeeze to tell him 'it's okay', you tell Craig)** "He isn't going to harm you so it's okay" you cooed to Craig.

"Craig, this is my boyfriend Pennywise, **(You grab Pennywise's gloved hand and you tell Pennywise)** Penny, this is my cousin Craig Granham, Tiana's little brother" you urge on.

**(Craig calms down as he gets over his fear)** "What up P" Craig greets Pennywise.

"Pennywise is pleased to meet you too, Craig, he he!" Pennywise giggled.

"Okay now we're on the same page" you stated.

"Well if Nickelwise loves you and wanna be the part of this family, why don't y'all com' through the family dinner on Sunday at 7:00 pm prompt" Tiana challenged Pennywise **.**

"It's Pennywise, Tiana" Pennywise corrects Tiana.

**(Tiana mimicks Pennywise's voice with deep bass in her voice with buck wild eyes, waving her head around)** "Pennywise, Nickelwise, Dimewise, Quarterwise, Two-Dollawise or whatever the fuck yo' name is! He probably eat bitches off of Instagram and Facebook or som' shit, **(Tiana walks off as she rambles on)** remember what I told you Dollarwise, 7:00 ON SUNDAY!" Tiana challenges you and your boyfriend.

"Okay we will cousin, love y'all" you shouted back.

**(Craig turns to you and Pennywise)** "Sorry about my sista" Craig murmurs to Pennywise.

"Bring yo' ass nigga!" Tiana yells to Craig.

"Comin' sis" Craig says in submission.

**(Craig runs to Tiana, you say to Pennywise)** "We are definitely going to that dinner" you declared in determination.

"Affirmative, plus, I want to be the part of your family (Y/N), you're my everything my queen" Pennywise begs to you.

"Yeah, but you'll have to deal with my overprotective brother and earn his trust" you warned Pennywise.

"That shouldn't be a problem for me" Pennywise say defiantly.

"Come on sugar, let's go home" you tell Pennywise, snuggling into his side.

**[End of Scene 18]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of my characters Tiana and Craig?


	19. Chapter 19

**[Scene 19]**

**(As Pennywise takes you home with teleport powers, you go to your closet for your Wendy's uniform and a hat, you are zipping up your pants as Pennywise is helping you button up your shirt from behind, you put your hair in a big, curly micro-braided ponytail, you applied your strawberry-kiwi chapstick and lip gloss on, Pennywise stares at you lovingly, you look up at him)** "Are you okay?" you asked your boyfriend.

"You're just...so damn beautiful since the very first day when I laid my eyes on you" Pennywise said to you.

**(You just blush hard and Pennywise kneels on his knees, pulling you gently by your waist with his arm, just hugging you and nuzzling his face into your stomach like a little baby along with you rubbing your fingers through his ginger hair)** "My queen" he whispers, in a muffled voice as he placed his face into your stomach, not letting go of you while breathing into your sweet perfume of Pink Chifton of Bath and Body Works.

"You're such a baby" you teased your boyfriend.

"I'm your big baby always and forevermore 'til death do us part" Pennywise promised to you.

"Penny, baby boy I have to work" you reminded Pennywise.

"Okay, make money and I want them cheese fries you guys have" Pennywise says as he changes into his human form.

"You got it Captain" you tipped your hat with a smile.

**(Pennywise manhandles you as he takes off with super speed to work, you're five minutes early to work, Pennywise follows you in, you clocked in and you made some cheese fries for Pennywise and you smiled)** "Here you go love, with a special treat" you said to Pennywise.

"Thank you my queen" Pennywise says slyly, winking at you.

**(There's a guy with blue eyes, with a white smile, tall with slicked black locks down his neck, he approaches to a cash register, you greet with a beautiful smile)** "Hello good sir, welcome to Wendy's. How can I help you today?" you said to the customer in a friendly manner.

"Yes I would like a uh... **(He looks at you closely, wiggling his eyebrows)** a chocolate frosty if you don't mind" the stranger asks you as he tries to flirt with you, Pennywise picks up on the situation as he starts to get jealous along with his hands turning into claws.

"Um I'm so sorry the frosty machine just broke down, is there anything else you want?" you asked the stranger.

**(The stranger says)** "Forget the frosty baby, I want more than that chocolate frosty" the raven-haired customer slyly stated as he places his hand on top of yours while he rubs on your arm, that caused Pennywise to reach his breaking point.

**(You demand to the stranger)** "I think you should leave" you tell the stranger.

"I'm not going anywhere unless you give me your number" the stranger demands to you as he grabs your arm roughly.

**(Pennywise growls out)** "Oh that's it you son of a bitch" Pennywise scowled again as he slam his hand on the counter, and it startled the stranger.

"Leave her alone" Pennywise commands.

**(The stranger scoffs)** "What are you, her fucking boyfriend?!" the stranger challenged Pennywise, as he tries to break fly by getting smart at the mouth.

"Yes I'm her goddamn boyfriend, so if I were you, **(Pennywise holds up his claw nails to the stranger's face)** I would hit the fucking road and never come back here ever again" Pennywise spat possessively but darkly.

**(The stranger pisses his pants and he nods as he stutters)** "S-sorry man, I'll leave your girlfriend alone" the stranger pleaded.

"That would be generous of you, now piss off!" Pennywise said darkly.

**(The stranger ran off and out of the restaurant, as you giggled your ass off and you kissed Pennywise on the cheek as everyone looks at you and Pennywise, Pennywise looks at the people)** "Now anyone else wants to test my patience?" Pennywise asks sweetly but in a scary manner.

**(Everyone shakes their head and turns away to mind their own business, as 11:00 hits the clock after you finished the hard work, Pennywise says as he clenches his jaw)** "Fucking humans, always messing with my girl" Pennywise said as he clenches his fist.

"Baby, it's fine that's over okay so stop trippin' sugar" you cooed to your boyfriend.

"So where are you going, at this time of night?" Pennywise asks you.

"Well it's Saturday, so I'm going over Kira's house for a sleepover" you answer your boyfriend.

"Can I come?" Pennywise suggests, with his quirking eyebrow.

"Sorry Penny, it's a girls only sleepover" you said to Pennywise.

"Damn it" your boyfriend pouts, hanging his head down.

**(You lift his chin up)** "Baby, you'll meet my friends and my family tomorrow on Sunday" you recalled to Penny.

"Oh okay yeah, I'll see you tomorrow then, **(Pennywise kisses you)** text me" Pennywise reminds you.

"Okay boo" you blushed.

**(You made it to Kira's house and you knocked on her door)**

**[End of Scene 19]**


	20. Chapter 20

**[Scene 20]**

**(Beverly answers Kira's door, she grabs you into a big hug, as she greets you)** "(Y/N)! How do you do? I heard that you're in the Loser's Club" Beverly recalls to you.

"Yes it's true, and I'm great. I'm so ready for this girl's sleepover. Like I need to see my girls" you said as you pouted.

 **(Adina runs to you and hugs you as well)** "Hey girlie! Where the hell have you been?!" Adina asks you, acting overprotective like a Mama Bear.

"Just being a busy bee that's all" you lied.

 **(Kira squeals)** "(Y/N)! Eeeee! Ladies night y'all!" Kira excitedly screamed.

"Well let's get this party started" you said with in a high pitch voice.

 **(Beverly looks down with her face flushed, as Adina and Kira runs off to Kira's bedroom, you ask Beverly)** "Are you okay?" you ask to Beverly.

"No, I feel silly coming over here" Beverly whispers to you.

"What do you mean?" you ask to Beverly again.

"Don't tell anyone about this, I have a crush on Kira, I had a crush on her ever since kindergarten, I'm not so sure how will I express my feelings for her, I'm scared shitless" Bev confesses to you.

"So that was you who sent her that poem" you wondered.

**(Beverly shakes her head yes)**

"Oh my gosh, you really are crushing on her" you said in shock.

 **(Kira peeks her head out from her room)** "Are y'all bitches coming or what?" Kira asks you and Beverly as she raises her eyebrow.

"Yes we're coming" Beverly answered to Kira, her face being flushed.

"Are you okay Bev?" Adina asks Beverly.

"Yeah I'm good, come on (Y/N)!" Beverly urges you.

**(Kira plays the song "Not Tonight" by Lil' Kim, Missy Elliot, Left Eye, and Angie Martinez on her radio, she starts to sing on her karaoke)**

 {Kira} 

_It's ladies night, what!  
_

_It must be Angie on the mic_

_The Butter P honey got the sugar, got the spice_

_Roll the L's tight, keep the rhymes right_

_Yo, I just made this motherfucker up last night_

_And uhh... I'm the rookie on this all-star team_

_Me and Kim is gettin' cream, like_

_Thelma and Louise, but on chrome_

_Never leave that Brooklyn shit alone_

_So if you say it's on, then it's on_

_Bang this in your whips_

_Pack em call the roadie with the chips in the wrists_

_Here's a french kiss *kissing sound*_

_I dismissed all you chicks_

_Split six from the four-fifth_

_Make you dance, ooowwww  
_

_I stay focused, in the dopest_

_Like a penny with a hole in it, y'all just hopeless_

_And toke this, I ain't lyin'_

_Niggas trying to knock me off, keep tryin'_

_All it takes is one phone call to my street team_

_Promote that ass, like a soundtrack New Jack Ci-tay_

_Set It Off with the eighty-fitay_

_Y'all missin the buck, with the fuck_

_Bump Biggie in the trunk and the buck to my thorough bitches_

_Lemme see ya do the Bankhead if ya richest_

_It's the rap Mae West to Q-B_

_And I got all my sisters with me_

**(You, Beverly, and Adina all repeat after Kira)**

{(Y/N), Beverly, and Adina}

_Oh this is ladies night, and our rhymes is tight_

_Oh this is ladies night, oh what a night (oh what a night)_

_Oh this is ladies night, and the feel is right_

_Oh this is ladies night, oh what a night (oh what a night)_

**(As the song of the karaoke fades out, Adina squeals as she shakes her hands excitedly)** "Mani, pedi time yaaaay eeeeeee!" Adina chimes.

**(You grab all the nail polish, Beverly grabs the acrylics fake nails, and Adina grabs the nail care kit)**

**[End of Scene 20]**


	21. Chapter 21

**[Scene 21]**

**Pennywise's POV**

_11:11pm_

**(As I look through Kira's window, I see my (Y/N) getting her nails and toes painted, talking to the girls including Beverly, I walk to my sweet home of a sewer, I lay down on my bed, thinking about my pretty girl, being butt ass naked like a newborn baby across my bed, with her beautiful, soft legs spread all wide for me while being covered in Hershey's chocolate syrup and whipped cream on the top and around her breasts, begging me to fill her up with my big cock while squirming with her pinching her perfect, suckable nipples, that thought made my cock so red and hard as I start to jerk off once again, I bite my lips as I picture myself between her legs, suckling and eating her gorgeous, delicious sweet pussy like a greedy person eating a hot meal, my (Y/N) starts moaning and breathing out my name with passion as she turns into a sweaty mess with her curly hair dripping with water droplets, I say as I'm daydreaming while hitting my cock hard)** "Agh yes my queen, give yourself to me" I moaned out as I close my blue eyes as I pretend to stick my tongue inside of her pussy.

"Pennywise, please baby make Mama feel good, and bring her home" my woman begged to me.

 **(I smiled)** "Yes my queen, Daddy is going to bring us home Mama" I answered to my girl.

 **(I turn (Y/N) over to see her beautiful ass that I love to grab and smack all the time, I kept smacking it with all my might as I give her 50 licks, (Y/N) whimpers)** "Ahhh oooooh yes Daddy more please" my girlfriend swore to me.

 **(I whispered into her ear)** "Do you have any idea of how fucking beautiful, and precious you are to me? You belong to me, my love. Nobody can love you and treat you the way I do" I promised to my queen.

 **(I flip my girl back over on her and I flicked my long tongue at her as I land it on her, a** **fter I finished marking her ass as mine,** **my fast skilled tongue reached to her g-spot, I kept hitting it violently possessive, but lovingly, I see my baby girl clenching her hands into my bed sheets, squirming and calling me 'Daddy' as I kept licking her like a kitten lapping up sweet milk, that thought made me cum all over her as I mark my territory of hickies all over her breasts, her inner thighs, neck, and hand prints on her big, plumpy ass, I bend down to her ear and whispers)** "You can never leave me, you'll always be mine, and mine alone" I said to (Y/N) as I lay on her chest to suck on her whipped cream nipple as she runs her fingers through my red hair while I try to fall asleep.

 **(I came hard over my green climax all over my sheets, I whisper to myself)** "If she agrees to marry me, I'll make her a monster like me and she'll have my babies, and we'll live young forever and always" I made a promise to myself.

**[End of Scene 21]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do y'all think of horny Pennywise?


	22. Chapter 22

**[Scene 22]**

_8:00 am_

**(You receive a text message from Pennywise as it wakes you from your comfy slumber, you rub the sleep out your eyes when you sat up and grabbed your phone)**

_Good morning my queen_ **_(kissing emoji with heart)_**

**(You smile as if somebody tickled you, you text Pennywise)**

_Good morning my king **(kissing emoji with heart)**_

**(You see a thinking bubble flashing as Pennywise is replying back)**

_I saw you and the girls last night, I saw that you had fun with them. I miss you_ _** (crying emoji with tears)**_

**(You text him back)**

_I miss you too, we have a dinner to go to today, but Mike is going to be a challenge. Can you pick me up?_

**(Thinking bubble flashing, Pennywise replies)**

_Yeah I'm on my way baby, be ready_

**(You text back)**

_Okay_

**(Kira yells as she enters in the room)** "Breakfast!!!!!" Kira announces as she squeals while her hair bounces as she jumps up and down.

 **(You, Adina, and Beverly immediately gets up to go downstairs and then after you and the girls ate breakfast, Adina, Beverly, and Kira gets dressed while you applied on blue jean mini skirt with a yellow half shirt and some long black boots, you put on some yellow eyeshadow, strawberry kiwi lip gloss, you put your Jheri curl hair into a small ponytail while you let the rest hang on your shoulders, you spray some perfume Bath and Body Works 'Moonlight Path' after you brushed your teeth, Kira says as you are sitting on her doorstep)** "See you at family dinner tonight" Kira said to you.

"Yep and I'm so excited for my Bill to become the part of this family" you taunted.

 **(You see a motorcycle approaching and it's Pennywise, he's winking at you as he stops in front of the house and you turn to Kira)** "I'll see you girls later" you said to Kira as you give her a hug.

**(You go to Pennywise who is on the motorcycle in his human form with the look in his eyes that says 'Damn girl' as you sat behind him, place both hands on his hips, You rest your head onto his shoulder, Pennywise takes off as he is going to his home once again, Pennywise carries you to his room as if you were is his baby, with one hand under your ass while the other one is rubbing your back, he lays you down on your side of his bed as if you were fragile, he hovers you like a predator)**

**[End of Scene 22]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while. School keeps getting in the way but education is worth it! I love writing this for you guys.


	23. Chapter 23

**[Scene 23]**

**(Pennywise snuggles into your neck as if you were his teddy bear, you wrap your leg around his waist as you remind him)** "You do know that we have to be ready for the dinner tonight?" you said to Pennywise, using your thigh to rub against the bulge of his crotch.

 **(Pennywise moans)** "Yes I know that dear" Pennywise reminds you as he places soft kisses along your jawline to your neck.

 **(You flipped Pennywise on his back, you straddle his hips)** "Dressed up like that? Hell naw you need a makeover!" you said as you pointed your finger up in the air. 

 **(You grab Pennywise's gloved hand, you sprinted to his bathroom, you grab your backpack, you pulled out some Argan oil hair mousse, hair sponge rollers, a mini flat iron, and olive oil hair spray, you tell Pennywise)** "Sit down boo, I got you" you said to Pennywise.

 **(Pennywise has a terrified look on his face, he asks)** "What is this baby?" Pennywise questions you.

"It's sponge hair rollers, that helps your hair curl up" you answered to your boyfriend.

 **(You squirt some hair mousse on your hands and rub some in Pennywise's hair, you lean over to put hair rollers in his red hair, Pennywise is now distracted by your breasts, he leans in and keeps licking them, you thump him on his forehead and he growls)** "Stop it, or you'll make me mess up your hair" you scolded your horny Pennywise.

 **(Pennywise whines like a baby, he just sits still, you tell Pennywise after you accomplished the makeover with his hair, you tell him as you put him under the hair dryer while pulling it to his head, Pennywise starts to smile nervously, you kissed him)** "It's okay, it's harmless, it's just drying your hair so the curls can stay in your hair, **(You turn on the TV for your boyfriend to watch cartoons)** why don't you watch this until your hair is done while I pick out your outfit? Okay babe?" you tell him as you kiss his cheek before you walk off.

"Okay" Pennywise answered **.**

_20 minutes later_

**(You pull Pennywise out from the hair dryer, you dress him up in a nice buttoned up black and yellow shirt, with blue jeans, with black high-top tennis shoes, you take the rollers out of Pennywise's hair, you compliment)** "Now that's what I'm taking about" you smiled.

 **(Pennywise poses himself in the mirror, you tell him)** "Baby I got a surprise for you" you tell Pennywise as he turns around at your announcement.

"Yay! I love surprises!" Pennywise excitedly exclaimed.

"Close your eyes and no peeking" you command.

 **(Pennywise smiles)** "Okay sweet cheeks" Pennywise said slyly.

 **(Pennywise closes his eyes and covers them with his hands, you put a big golden chain around his neck and it says 'P' with glitter outline and a huge shiny diamond, Pennywise comments)** "It feels so shiny" Pennywise stated.

"Okay, open your eyes" you tell Pennywise.

 **(Pennywise opens his eyes and he squeals)** "Babe, I love this! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Pennywise chants over as he pulls you into his embrace and spins you around.

"No problem at all, I knew you would love it that's why I made it for you while I was at Kira's house" you smirked.

"Let's get ready for that dinner" Pennywise claimed.

"Mike is going to be a hard challenge for you baby, so I wish you luck" you warned your boyfriend.

"It's okay my pretty girl, I'll overcome it I promise" Pennywise coos to you as he pulls your hand to his lips and kisses it.

 **(You and Pennywise walks out of the rich house as it turns into the Neibolt house, Mike sees you with Pennywise again, he is now extremely pissed off and grabs his bat again and storms over to you)** "Get away from _him_ (Y/N)" Mike spat angrily.

**[End of Scene 23]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the chance to update this scene! Let me know of what you guys think of it, sorry to keep y'all waiting! Love you guys all equally for 83 kudos.


	24. Chapter 24

**[Scene 24]**

**(Pennywise raises his hands up as he explains)** "Look Mike, I don't hurt innocent people anymore, I eat bad guys and real human food" Pennywise claims.

"I'm not falling for your fucking tricks clown! I told you to stay the fuck away from my baby sister! **(Mike lifts his bat up in a swinging stance, he swings the bat at Pennywise but you caught it with your hand, Mike turns to look at you)** Really (Y/N)?! You choose that fucking clown over your own blood?! Blood is thicker than mud, you know for the love of baby Jesus that you don't choose anyone over your family, how motherfuckin' dare you!" Mike screamed at you.

"Stop it Mike please" you begged as the tears begin to form in your eyes.

"Move the fuck out of my way (Y/N)! You knew _damn_ well that I told you that I don't want you around that son of a bitch! You have the audacity and the nerve to turn around and do what I told you _not_ to do?!" Mike shrieked as he screams at the top of his lungs.

 **(Pennywise screams)** "BOTH OF YOU GUYS STOP IT!" Pennywise hollers and it caused you and Mike to turn at your boyfriend.

 **(Pennywise takes a deep breath and approaches to Mike face to face)** "Look, I understand that you still have a grudge against me, but I don't harm any human beings anymore unless they are hurting other people. I'm madly in love with your sister, ever since when I laid my eyes on her, deep down my soul I knew that she's the right one for me because I choose _her_. **(Pennywise turns to you as he cups your hand in his, keeping his eyes on you while he is still talking to Mike)** (Y/N) is the most beautiful, and the most sweetest and funniest girl I have ever met in my entire existence, **(You look at Pennywise lovingly but about to cry with happy tears)** your sister is really an amazing woman, she is the light of my life, my world, my medicine, my future wife, my baby, my love, my cupcake, my _everything_ , I really want to spend the rest of my life with her, I want to marry her, take her Dubai as our honeymoon as you humans call it, I want her to give birth to my children, stay young with her forevermore, **(Mike looks dumbstruck and stunned by Pennywise's words, Pennywise turns back to Mike)** but if you still hate me I understand, I'll be out of you and your sister's hair for good" Pennywise speaks out to you and Mike who is now phased by your boyfriend's choice of words.

 **(Mike thinks it long and through, he turns to you)** "Is this true (Y/N)?" Mike questions you.

"Yes" you responded as you shake your head yes.

 **(Mike pulls Pennywise into a hug)** "Welcome to Hanlon family Pennywise the Dancing Clown" Mike announced as he is finally adjusting and putting his trust to Pennywise.

"So you're not mad anymore" you asked Mike.

"Nope not anymore" Mike states.

 **(You looked at the time, it's _6:55 pm_ , you yelped) **"Oh shit! The dinner is going to start in five minutes" you warned the boys.

_7:00 pm_

**(You, Mike and Pennywise arrives at the Granhams' house on time, you are still holding hands with Pennywise who is still in his clown form, Tiana says)** "I see that you kept my promise Dollawise" Tiana giggled.

 **(Tiana grabbed Pennywise)** "Come on in you guys" Tiana squealed excitedly.

**(As the other family members see Pennywise, all of them screamed and starting running away to the kitchen)**

**[End of Scene 24]**


	25. Chapter 25

**[Scene 25]**

**(You and Pennywise enter in the kitchen, Rosetta screeches as she grab her skillet)** "What the hell is that clown doin' here?" Rosetta hollered.

"It's okay Grandma, he's not going to harm anyone I promise you" you tell Rosetta.

 **(Uncle Marion steps into the situation)** "Hell naw! Get that janky ass clown outta here! Killin' lil' kids and shit, (Y/N) you know damn well that clown is no good for you" Marion declares.

 **(Kira, Adina and the Loser's Club enters and they all see Pennywise, Stanley and Adina pulls you back from him)** "Stay the hell away from our friend, you monster!" Adina exclaimed.

"EVERYBODY KNOCK IT OFF RIGHT NOW!" you screamed.

"I'm a very good boy I don't kill innocents anymore, I eat villains, I'm in love with (Y/N), this woman always shines her light of love in my life" Pennywise explains.

 **(The family members starts to calm down, as you finished introducing Pennywise to your members and your friends, you grab two empty plates for you and your boyfriend, you sat next to Pennywise who now has his hand groping your thigh under the table, Pennywise points at the pie and asks you)** "What is that?" Pennywise asks you.

"That's sweet potato pie dearest" you answered, kissing Pennywise's cheek.

"Mmm sounds yummy, who made this sweet potato pie?" Pennywise asked with a smile while pointing at the pie.

 **(No Good mutters while shaking his head with shame)** "This mothafucka man" No Good says while hanging his head.

 **(Aunt Suga says)** "Oh shit" Suga whispers while covering her face in embarrassment, Mike does the same.

 **(You whispered)** "Oh no!" you slid down in your seat.

 **(Gina yells at Pennywise)** "Why, huh?! Why mothafucka?! Wha-wha you don't walk in a fast food restaurant to ask for some bacon do ya?! Asking who is fillin' in the mothafuckin' pancakes..." Gina screeches on as Pennywise opens his mouth to say something, but her brother Ken gestures his hand up to tell Pennywise to stay silent.

"No no no, no you don't! No you don't, so why does it matter who made the damn sweet potato pie?!" Gina yelled.

"I-it doesn't really matter" Pennywise answered to Gina, in submission.

"Exactly my mothafuckin' point, now cut some on your punk ass plate and shut the fuck up!" Gina demands to Pennywise.

 **(Gina slams her hands on the table, making Pennywise jump)** "NOW!" Gina screamed.

 **(Ken and No Good tells Pennywise)** "Cut it nigga, cut it!" No Good and Ken encouraging Pennywise as Pennywise is cutting his slice of pie with shaky hands.

 **(You tell Gina)** "He didn't mean it Gina, there's nothing wrong with the sweet potato pie, he was just asking who made it, right Penny?" you asked your boyfriend.

"Yeah I was just asking who made it" Pennywise added on.

"Well Patti Labelle did, you got a problem with that?!" Gina spatted at Pennywise.

"No" Pennywise replied.

"Good" Gina said sarcastically.

**(As the family dinner still continues, it gets quiet)**

**[End of Scene 25]**


	26. Chapter 26

**[Scene 26]**

**(Aunt Jamie asks Pennywise)** "So how did you meet my niece Pennywise?" Jamie asked.

"Well I met (Y/N) from the stop sign right where my house was on Neibolt Street, she dropped all of her textbooks on accident and I was being a gentleman to help her pick them up and walk her home, then ever since we hung out with each other, a year later, we started becoming best friends and lovers at the same time" Pennywise kissed your cheek tenderly and it caused you to blush.

 **(Aunt Jamie says)** "Oh how romantic of you boo. Welcome to the family Pennywise, you're the part of us now since you are dating our (Y/N) here" Jamie shook hands with Pennywise.

"Thank you Mrs. Granham" Pennywise said politely to Jamie.

"Not a problem at all, you're like a son to me now" Jamie smiled as she winks at Pennywise.

 **(Aunt Suga kisses Pennywise on a cheek, Pennywise blushes)** "This means we are the part of unity of love of the Hanlon family" Suga stated gleefully.

"Can I have a kiss from you too Aunt Suga?" Richie asks slyly to Suga as he tries to flirt with her.

"Boy, shut yo' fuckin' ass up, don't make me stab yo' horny ass with this mothafuckin' fork, quit bein' nasty" Suga snapped.

"Sorry" Richie smiled playfully but still blushing.

 **(Eddie punches Richie in the arm)** "Ouch Eddie, what the hell?!" Richie hissed.

"Quit being fucking disgusting dude, she's out of your league" Eddie snapped at Richie.

 **(Bill steps in)** "B-both of you guys ssss-shut the fuck up" Eddie and Richie stops arguing.

 **(There's Uncle Bryan, with a disgusted and angry look on his face as you can tell on his eyebrows, he says to Pennywise)** "Yo' Dollarwise, let me holla at ya' right quick" Bryan gestures to Pennywise to come with him.

 **(Pennywise gets up and walks over to Uncle Bryan as Uncle Bryan pats him on the back while walking, as your other uncles Reggie, Ricky, Calvin, Sam and Marion follows along with Mike, Richie, Eddie and Stanley, you are looking like 'oh shit' because you know what's going to happen, Pennywise and the rest of the guys are now in the living room as Pennywise sits down in the chair, as Stanley, Eddie, Richie, Mike, and your other uncles did the same, Uncle Bryan asks Pennywise)** "Are you comfortable Dollarwise?" Bryan asks Pennywise as he paces around the room slowly.

 **(Pennywise nods with his buck teeth smile)** "I sure am my good sir" Pennywise responded.

"I heard that you're dating my niece Dollarwise...we're not gonna sit here...and pretend that there's not a big ass elephant in the room" Bryan scowled.

"Yes sir you are sure right about that" Pennywise giggled.

 **(Uncle Bryan slams his hand on table, making Pennywise jump in surprise and fear)** "Get yo' mothafuckin' ass up when I'm talkin'!" Bryan commands.

 **(Pennywise stands up fast, Uncle Bryan comes face to face with Pennywise)** "You're dating my niece (Y/N) huh? You're not dating her just to hit it and quit it, right?" Bryan asks Pennywise, with his hands on his hips.

"Huh? What does hit it and quit it mean" Pennywise asks in confusion.

"Hit it and quit it means that you basically have sex with (Y/N), and once that's finished you'll leave her and never see her again like ever" Richie answers.

"No no no, I'll never do that to (Y/N) I promised her that" Pennywise declares.

"Good then that means keep that dirty monkey dick in your pants okay? If I hear that you're cheating on her or if I see you make her cry, I'll taze yo' mothafuckin' nuts off, then I'll cut yo' mothafuckin' balls off and staple them under yo' neck, as I turn yo' ass into a turkey, understand?" Bryan ask Pennywise who is shaking in fear of Bryan.

"Yes sir" Pennywise smiled nervously.

"You know how it's gonna be chitty chitty bang bang mothafucka" Bryan, Marion, Ricky, Calvin, and Sam chants in unison.

"By the way, welcome to family son, congratulations" Marion praised Pennywise by hugging him and patted him on the back.

"Thanks" Pennywise whimpered in fear.

"You ever made love to a man?" Sam asks Pennywise.

"No" Pennywise gagged.

"Do you want to?" Ricky asks Pennywise.

"No thanks" Pennywise gagged again.

 **(Pennywise runs back to you as he whispers in your ear)** "Your uncles scares the living hell out of me now" Pennywise whimpers.

"Oh I'm so very sorry about that, they're just very overprotective of me like Mike and his friends" you explained.

**(As you tell your family good-bye as you and Pennywise walk out the door, you and him walk to your home, you and Pennywise changes into pajamas, you are wearing a half black tank top that shows cleavage, pink V.S. PINK short with white fuzzy socks, Pennywise wears red and white basketball shorts and no shirt, you cuddle up into Pennywise's body heat, he rubs your ass and back as he puts you to sleep)**

**[End of Scene 26]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Bryan doesn't play around at all and he'll test Pennywise so he can see if Pennywise is loyal or not.
> 
> I really really love writing this movie for you guys, I really appreciate y'all for 99 kudos, your love, comments, and support.
> 
> Thank you guys so much!


	27. Chapter 27

**[Scene 27]**

_11:11 am_

**(Pennywise has you in his arms as you are still sleeping, he is kissing your jawline and your shoulder to wake you up, you flutter your eyelashes as you are blinking the sleep out of your eyes, Pennywise whispers)** "Good morning my queen" Pennywise kisses your shoulder again.

 **(You groan sweetly)** "Good morning handsome" you pinched his chin with your pointer finger and thumb, then you kiss Pennywise again.

“My precious girl, I’m so happy that your brother doesn’t hate me anymore” Pennywise smirked.

”Yeah sweetie pie I am too” you said cupping his cheek, then Pennywise places his hand on top of yours.

 **(You see a sad look on his face, you ask)** “What’s the matter baby?” you asked.

”I was afraid that I was going to lose you (Y/N), you’re my best friend, the woman that I choose to love” Pennywise looks away.

”Well you didn’t so stop frontin’” you kissed Pennywise again.

"What are we going to do today Penny?" you asked your boyfriend.

"I have an idea babe, we should have a picnic today and then we can go camping so we can escape from distress in this town" Pennywise suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea, okay let's get ready" you took off running towards your closet.

 **(You pack a small bag as you put an outfit of green half shirt, with blue jean shorts, with white lace bra and thong, fuzzy socks, then you packed deodorant, 'Sweet Tea and Peaches' Bath and Body Works set, wash cloth, diaper wipes, lipstick, facial scrub pads, toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, and lip and body sugar scrub, you shouted)** "Done!" you defiantly stated.

 **(Pennywise packs his bag as well, with an outfit, green and black long sleeve buttoned up shirt, with blue jeans, black boxers socks, cologne, toothbrush, and tissue, he yells)** "Done!" Pennywise says.

"I'll make some lunch for us dear" Pennywise stated.

 **(You yell across the room)** "Okay" you replied.

 **(Pennywise grabs a basket, he makes two ham and turkey sandwiches, two fruit salads, two strawberry yogurts, and two bottle waters, then he puts a blanket in there as well, as you are still changing, you are now wearing a gray half shirt with brown short that hugs your ass, with your Timberland boots, with your black jacket wrapped about your waist, you pack the camping stuff, the tent, bug repellant, light, peppermint oil, tampons, and first aid kit, Pennywise changed into his gray V neck short sleeve shirt, brown capri shorts with Timberland boots, black baseball cap going backwards, lastly he puts on his golden "P" chain on)** "Looks like everything is ready, let's have a special time together my love" Pennywise gleefully squealed.

 **(Pennywise opens the car door for you, you enter and he smacks your ass hard, then you blush so hard that you couldn't stop, he puts the camping and picnic stuff in the back seat of his car of red Toyota van, he gets in the front, he puts his keys into the ignition, and he drives off as he puts his gloved hand on your thigh as he rubs it through the 3 hour drive, as you and Pennywise finally made it to your destination, you ask Pennywise)** “Since when did you have a car and learned how to drive?” you asked as you raised your eyebrows.

 **(Pennywise pecks you on the lips)** “I bought my car myself and Richie and Eddie taught since they found out that we're in love” Pennywise says as he grabs your bag and his along with you making up the picnic, and the tent for the camping.

**[End of Scene 27]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Scene 28, I’ll leave y’all a special surprise scene for y’all because I appreciate all the kudos because I actually don’t mind writing this for you guys at all. Thank y’all so much for 103 kudos.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally you and Pennywise are finally making love at last

**[Scene 28]**

**(You and Pennywise are sitting down on the blanket, eating sandwiches)** “Mmm Penny, this is so delicious” you smirked while chewing your sandwich.

”I made it with extra drop of love and lots of ol’ Pennywise” Pennywise leans over and kisses you.

”Aww thanks Penny poo” you kiss his cheek.

 **(You pick up an apple slice, you bring it up to his lips, he takes a big bite)** “Mmmmm yummy, thank you my queen” Pennywise flutter his eyelashes.

“We should make a bonfire and make s’mores that you humans call it” Pennywise blushes.

”Yeah we should do that tonight” you agreed, you screamed as you see a snake behind you while you were sitting down.

”It’s okay baby I got it” Pennywise bends down to pick up the fat snake as he drools.

 **(Pennywise eats the snake and swallows it whole, you gag)** “Ugh gross, that’s just fuckin’ nasty” you remarked as you turn away, shaking your head.

 **(Pennywise tries to kiss you as he sits down but you pulled away from him)** “Hell to the naw, you better plan on washing your mouth out or you’re sleeping outside tonight” you snapped.

 **(Pennywise grabs the mouthwash from your backpack, he goes to the nearest river, you see him butt ass naked in his clown form, you are standing behind the tree blushing because he’s so hot and sexy, you take off your clothes and you grab your bath collection and wash cloth, and then you wash up and Pennywise turns his head and he is now stunned by how beautiful your body looks to him, then you dry off and put on an mini black shirt with gray shorts and Timberland boots, Pennywise changes into a black V neck shirt and gray capri shorts as well, he grabs the marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers, starts the bonfire, grabs the blanket for you and him, you and him has each stick in your hands, roasting marshmallows)** “Baby this is romantic, thank you so much for doing this, how do I deserve a sweet clown like you?” you wondered to Pennywise, as you are still roasting your marshmallow.

”I’m just showing you how much I want you in my life, once again you’re my motivation, my addiction, my sugar to my spice, my ice to my fire, my sun towards my moon, you’re like a beautiful diamond, lost in the deep blue sea, you’re way different than other women that’s why I picked you as my mate” Pennywise explained, scooting over to you.

 **(Your eyes tear up with bubbly happiness again, you pull him into a hug and it caught him off guard)** “I love you too my queen, we’ll have our own throne soon, to live in with our prince or princess, I bet he or she will look beautiful just like their fine ass mother” Pennywise kisses the top of your head, sniffing your hair that smells like oranges and pomegranate.

 **(You and Pennywise both place the chocolate on the graham cracker, then the marshmallow, as you and him smush it, you and him lock arms in each others’, feeding yours to Pennywise as he feeds you his, you and Pennywise shared a gooey, sweet kiss, you snuggle under his arms as you and Pennywise are looking at the stars)** “This is beautiful” you commented.

”It’s gorgeous as you babe and you know it” Pennywise nuzzles into your cheek.

**(Pennywise kisses you, and then the next thing you know, you make out with him as the song ‘Unthinkable’ by Alicia Keys plays)**

_Moment of honesty, someone’s gotta take the lead tonight_

_Who's it gonna be? I'm gonna sit right here, and tell you all that comes to me_

**(Pennywise hovers over you as he makes out with you passionately while he takes off his shirt and it show you his six pack and big chest, and as his eyes turns orange, he help you take off your shirt and unhooks your bra, he kisses down your neck to your collarbone, he licks his smooth, slimy tongue down to your breasts, he kisses and flicks his tongue on your nipple as he takes his time sucking on your breasts, you moan in heat while arching your back as you rub the back of his head and he looks up to you, then goes to the other nipple and does the same lavishing treatment, he says while kissing each breast slowly)** “I waited so long for this my queen, let me show my loyalty to you (Y/N), let me take care of you my love, you’re all mine now and forever” Pennywise kisses down to your navel, licking your bellybutton, then down to your pussy.

 **(Pennywise lace his fingers into your shorts, he pulls it down gently, he picks up your black thong and sniffs it)** “I’m saving this for later and you’re so dripping wet for me my sweet mama” Pennywise leans over to put your thong into his bag, it caused your face to burn with blushes big time.

 **(Pennywise kisses down to your clit, give it long licks, you groan loudly while squeezing your breast, Pennywise wraps his arms around your legs tight as he eats you out like a gooey lemon doughnut, his hand reaches up to rest on your breast, his tongue reaches to your g-spot and that’s when you lose it while clenching your hands into the pillows, you put your hand over your mouth, but Pennywise catches your hand and moves it away)** “I want to hear every single noise you make, I want the whole world to know who you belong to” Pennywise goes back to eating your pussy out like a cupcake with goo, you moan louder with pleasure.

_If you have something to say  
You should say it right now (You should say it right now, you ready?)_

**(As you came into Pennywise’s mouth, he pulls his tongue out, then Pennywise hovers over you again as he has the nervous look on his face as his eyes is now baby blue)** “This is it you ready?” Pennywise whispers, looking at you for an answer.

 **(You nod)** “Here it goes” Pennywise pulls down his shorts and his big member spring up with excitement and your eyes widen at the sight.

”I’ll take my time with you okay?” Pennywise kisses you.

”Okay” you answered.

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before, and I deserve it, I think I deserve it_

_Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore, and I can't take it_

_I was wondering maybe, could I make you my baby?_

**(Pennywise thrusts into you, you groan in wanton as you held onto him like dear life as he thrust in a gentle, slow motion)**

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy?_

_If you ask me I'm ready  
If you ask me I'm ready_

_I know you said to me_

_"This is exactly how it should feel when its meant to be"_

_Time is only wasting so why wait for eventually?_

_If we gonna do something 'bout it_  
We should do it right now  
(We should do it right now)

_You give me a feeling that I never felt before, and I deserve it, I know I deserve it_

**(You look up at Pennywise)** “Baby go deeper please” you begged.

”Yes my queen, give yourself to me” Pennywise thrusts himself deeper into you, as he leans down to your neck and uses his razor teeth to mark you as his, you gasp in surprise.

_Its becoming something that's impossible to ignore, it is what we make it  
_

_I was wondering maybe, could I make you my baby_

**(Pennywise goes harder and faster with his thrusts, you moan with pleasure like in porn movies, Pennywise puts your legs around his waist)**

_If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy, or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin'_

_If you ask me I'm ready_  
If you ask me I'm ready

_Why give up before we try?_

**(As Pennywise goes strong with his possessive thrusts, you and him are almost close to your orgasm and climax, Pennywise breathes out)** “Let yourself go baby” Pennywise whispers.

_Feel the lows before the highs  
_

_Clip our wings before we fly away (fly away)  
_

_I can't say I came prepared, I'm suspended in the air  
_

_Won't you come be in the sky with me_

**(As the song fades out, you and Pennywise both came out your climax and Pennywise uses his finger to swipe up his green cum)** “Taste it” Pennywise leans down to you.

 **(As Pennywise’s eyes turns orange, you take his whole finger into your mouth, he moans)** “Mmm good girl” Pennywise puts you on top on him as he makes out with you again.

“Your cum tastes like caramel green apples” you moaned.

 **(After Richie, Eddie, Bill, Ben and Stanley watched the sex scene)** “I’m not going to lie but (Y/N) has some nice big jugs” Richie remarked.

 **(Ben and Bill gives Richie a dirty look, then Stanley scolds him)** “Shut the fuck up you asshole” Stanley punches Richie in his arm.

”Exactly shut the hell up Richie” Ben snapped while shaking his head.

”The fuck Stanley, your Jewish ass, and Ben shut your leaking hamburger helper ass up” Richie barked.

”Richie, you’re just jealous that you don’t have a pretty girl like (Y/N) as a girlfriend” Eddie said sarcastically.

”I’m just saying since I used to have a big crush on (Y/N), she has some nice big tits like does she got some milk in them” Richie licks his lips.

 **(Ben, Eddie, Stanley, and Bill)** “Beep beep Richie” they all said in unison.

”Fuck you guys I’m going home” Richie growled as he walks home.

**(You are laying on Pennywise’s chest as your leg is wrapped around his hip, while he rubs his fingers through your hair)**

**[End of Scene 28]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I waited so long to make this scene special for y’all to show my love. ❤️ I love this Alicia Keys song now called “Unthinkable” y’all should look this song up. It’s so chill and sexy.


	29. Chapter 29

**[Scene 29]**

**(You are awaken by footsteps, you see Pennywise approaching you naked, he is delivering you a breakfast sampler from IHop, with French toast, you wiped the sleep out of your face, you wrap the blanket around your bare frame, then you sit up with your head propped up with your hand, you look away giggling because you find it adorable)** “Good morning princess, I thought that you would wake up hungry” Pennywise leans over and kisses you.

**(You kiss him back)** “Thanks dear, you didn’t get the food naked right” you asked, bringing the plate to you.

”Actually yes I did” Pennywise laughed.

**(You turned to him who has an amused smirk on his face)** “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! WHY PENNY?! WHAT IF OTHER PEOPLE SAW YOU?!” you growled.

”I used my invisibility power so don’t fret my pretty girl” Pennywise lays down next to you.

”Oh” you chowed down some eggs.

**(You feed Pennywise some of your hash browns and sausage)** “Yum” Pennywise gives you a kiss on the cheek with butter pecan syrup on it.

**(After you finished eating, you lay into Pennywise’s arms and into his neck, placing your hand on his chest while wrapping your leg around him)** “How are you feeling since last night?” Pennywise plays with your curls with his gloved fingers.

”I felt so...full, so magical and alive” you smiled dreamily.

**(Pennywise laughs hysterically)** “I feel like myself when I’m with you, you’re really sweet (Y/N), I’m so glad that you’re my mate” Pennywise kisses your head again.

**(You look up at him in his baby blue eyes)** “Should we be going home right?” you asked.

”Yep, let’s get going” Pennywise gets up to get dressed and you got up and did the same.

**(You and Pennywise are going back home, you and him are back to Pennywise’s house, Mike is sitting on Pennywise’s bed, making you and your boyfriend jump at his voice, talking without announcing himself)** “Did you two have fun?” Mike asked, with an eyebrow rising up. 

“We sure did” you blushed, avoiding eye contact.

”Since we're family now Pennywise, why don’t you come with me and my cousins for a boys’ night tonight” Mike challenges Pennywise.

”Absolutely” Pennywise switches into a different outfit as he is wearing red and black t-shirt with black and red high-tops.

”Cool, let's do this” Mike says as he walks away with Pennywise, patting his back.

**(Pennywise are now riding in Mike’s car, Mike breaks the silence, keeping his eyes on the road while driving)** “What did you and (Y/N) do?” Mike asks Pennywise.

”We went camping on Wintergate Moss” Pennywise answers.

**(Mike stops to a basketball court, Pennywise steps out of the car, in his human form, Trent compliments)** “Aye what up dawg, Mike in the house. **(Trent fist bumps Mike),** who is this white boy?” Trent asks.

**(Pennywise growls as he turns into his clown form, Trent screams)** “Fuck naw I’m out” Trent runs off but Mike catches him.

”It’s alright Trent. He doesn’t hurt the innocents anymore. His name is Pennywise, he’s my future brother in law, he’s dating (Y/N) now, he’s part of us now, so cut him some slack” Mike explains.

**(Trent starts to remain calm)** ”Aight aight aight, **(He pats Pennywise on the back)** that’s what’s up, welcome to the family dawg” Trent says to Pennywise. 

“Thanks” Pennywise sees the basketball court.

”You shoot hoops?” Mike asks Pennywise.

”No I never played basketball before” Pennywise replies.

”What the fuck?!” Mike and Trent said in unison, in shock as Craig and Ken approaches.

“I got an idea, maybe we should teach him how to play” Ken suggests.

”Aight cool, come on P, you’re in our team now, you’re with me, Ken, Mike, Trent, B-Mack, and Dre” Craig says as Ken, Trent and Mike walks with Craig and Pennywise.

”Sounds like a plan, This boys’ night will be so fun” Pennywise smiles.

**[End of Scene 29]**


	30. Chapter 30

**[Scene 30]**

**(As B-Mack, Biggie, Dre, Lil’ Tupac, and Shawn see Pennywise approaching them, all of them pulled out their guns)** “This nigga is a clown who eats them tiny mothafuckas” Biggie cried out.

”It’s aight y’all he’s cool, he doesn’t eat humans, only bad guys and human food” Trent gestures the boys to put the guns down.

**(The boys put their guns down)** “Oh okay clown, so what are you tryin’ to do, act black like us because you sho’ can’t that’s for damn sure” Biggie taunted. 

“No I’m not, I’m just want to be a part of Mike’s family” Pennywise scoffed.

“He’s dating our cousin, that’s why so we cool” Ken mutters.

”Oh aight, but at least you look good” Shawn retorted.

”My girlfriend dresses me up” Pennywise blushes.

**(Dre goes over the rules of basketball to Pennywise)** “Aight P Diddy, remember the only goal is that **(Dre points at the basketball)** you make that ball into the hoop, **(Dre fists bumps Pennywise)** welcome to gang P” Dre runs off into his position.

**(You are in a cheerleader outfit, a half white shirt with red fuzzy buttons like Pennywise clown suit, with a red skirt, with your red pom poms)** “I love you Penny” you screamed, it caused Pennywise to turn around, it caused him to grow a boner between his shorts and his jaw drop a little with his wide, lovestruck eyes because he’s now aroused by your cheerleader clothing as it matches his usual clown outfit.

“Damn P Diddy, you betta rub that shit out” Biggie snorted.

”To the P-E-N-N-Y, what does that spell? PENNY!” you cheered on, shaking your pom poms and your ass around and Pennywise is distracted as he leans over to look under your skirt for your ass and it caused you and him to giggle.

**(B-Mack turns on his radio and it plays the song ‘Basketball’ by Lil’ Bow Wow ft. Jermaine Dupri and Fabulous)**

_[Chorus]_  
They’re playing basketball  
We love that basketball

**(Pennywise dribbles the ball, he runs with it, then he passes it to Dre)** “You got it baby” Dre praises Pennywise.

_Now basketball is my favorite sport_

_I like the way they dribble up and down the court_

_I keep it so fresh on the microphone  
I like no interruption when the game is on _

_I like slam-dunks that take me to the hoop  
My favorite play is the alley-oop_

_I like the pick-n-roll  
I like the give-n-go_

**(Dre passes the ball back to Pennywise, he leaps like a frog to the basketball hoop and makes the shot, Trent remarks)** “Now that’s just dope” Trent smiled as he claps for Pennywise as Dre, Mike, Craig, and Ken did the same thing.

_And its basketball Bow Wow lets go_

_[Chorus]_

_They’re playing basketball  
We love that basketball_

**(As the game and the song fades out, Pennywise wins the game, you run over to him, you throw your arms around his neck as he lifts you off the ground, kissing you, Trent pats Pennywise on his back)** “You the beast Pennywise, I swear to God man you are the beast P!” Trent excitedly exclaimed.

”Yeah G, that was tight” B-Mack handshakes Pennywise.

”Let’s go somewhere to eat” Dre blurted.

**[End of Scene 30]**


	31. Chapter 31

**[Scene 31]**

**(As the boys are eating at TGI Friday’s, Pennywise is in his human form, daydreaming about you giving strip tease dance on the dance pole, his cock grows hard in his shorts again as he imagines your wet pussy rubbing against the dance pole, Lil’ Tupac snaps in Pennywise's face to get his attention)** “Aye, my boy is talkin’ to you mothafucka” Lil’ Tupac snapped.

“Huh, oh sorry Dre” Pennywise looks at Dre, putting his focus on Dre as he says something.

”You did fuckin’ amazin’ out there on that basketball court, you the beast fool” Dre handshakes Pennywise with a smack in the palms then fist bumps.

”I guess it wasn’t so bad” Pennywise brags as he takes a big bite out of his cheeseburger.

 **(Pennywise facetimes you)** “I just need to check on my girl really quick” Pennywise blushes.

 **(You are laying on your side of Pennywise's bed, you pick the up the phone)** “Hello” you reply.

”Hey baby boo” Pennywise smiles like a little girl.

”Hey baby boy, what’s going on?” you asked your boyfriend.

”Just eating out at TGI Friday’s with the guys, I thought you were supposed to be with your girls” Pennywise taunts you.

”No I just wanted to chill in your bed today” you said dreamily, looking at the ceiling.

”Oh...okay, I’m part of Bull Blood Dog Gang now” Pennywise shows his tattoo that Lil’ Tupac gave him, it shows a bull dog biting a cat that is squirting blood.

”Well that’s...cool” you said in shock.

”What are you doing?” Pennywise wiggles his eyebrows.

 **(You giggle while covering your mouth)** “I’m laying down on our bed. You look adorably goofy as hell when you do that” you joked.

 **(Pennywise rolls his eyes)** “That’s nice, I can’t wait to lay down with you after my guys’ night” Pennywise pouts his lips, Mike rolls his eyes.

”Good because I got a gift for you when you get home” you said seductively, biting your bottom lip.

**(Pennywise’s cock twitches in his shorts)**

“I’m so proud of you when you launched a huge score in the basketball hoop” you go to his closet for your clothes.

”Thanks dear, I got to go okay” Pennywise wiggles his finger at you like a little baby.

”Okay love you” you bend over to find your sexy outfit.

 **(Pennywise sees your ass again and he’s drooling but wipes his lips)** “Yeah I love you too bye” Pennywise hangs up the phone.

 **(After a friendly guys’ night is over, Pennywise goes grocery shopping for some pizza rolls, sodas, and some Oreos, Mike drops Pennywise to his home)** “I’ll see you around brother in law” Mike fistbumps Pennywise.

 **(Before Mike drives off)** “Wait a minute Mike, I want to say thank you for letting me be the part of this family” Pennywise tells Mike.

”No problem at all, take it easy on my sister okay?” Mike leans over and handshakes Pennywise.

 **(Pennywise gets his house key out of his pocket, he opens the door, he sees Victoria Secret Love Spell candles lit up)** “Honey, I’m home” Pennywise yelled as he closes the door with groceries in his hand.

”Baby?” Pennywise calls out to you.

 **(There is no sound of your voice in the house, Pennywise gets worried)** “(Y/N) where are you?” Pennywise said as he walks over the kitchen table, setting down the food.

“Baby love!” Pennywise calls you again and now he sees you on his bed, his jaw dropped as he sees you in a sexy red and black corset, with the panty hose that is shaping your curvy frame perfectly, your Jheri curl hair in a small ponytail while the rest of your hair hangs down on your shoulders, you are wearing red eye shadow and red lipstick.

”Hey sweetie, welcome home” you seductively greeted your boyfriend who is now drooling with lust in his eyes.

 **(Pennywise kisses you in a possessively way, tackling you to his bed, kissing down to your neck, making couple of hickies)** “Baby wait” you pat Pennywise's shoulder.

”Yeah?” Pennywise still kissing your neck.

”I want my clown you dork” you smirked.

 **(Pennywise turns into his clown form, his eyes are now orange, you take him to a room where the dance pole is, you pull a chair for Pennywise)** “Sit down Daddy, I’m giving you a show tonight” you tell your boyfriend as you kiss him on his lips, he is now sitting in the chair, with hard, aching throbbing cock in his shorts.

**[End of Scene 31]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I hadn’t been updating lately, school is literally stressing me the fuck out but I’m hanging in there, I love writing this for y’all. I share my love for 121 kudos.
> 
> Your sexy corset outfit for your boyfriend Pennywise 
> 
> http://www.spicylingerie.com/ey-8049.html?cmp=googleproducts&kw=ey-8049&Color%20Options=Burgundy&gclid=EAIaIQobChMI27Chr8ug2QIVGIrICh3LBQLYEAkYASABEgLevfD_BwE


	32. Chapter 32

**[Scene 32]**

_12:00am_

_It’s Valentine’s Day_

”Happy Valentine’s Day, Pennywise” you licked and sucked on his earlobe and it caused his cock to stand up in arousal.

“Happy Valentine’s Day (Y/N). Baby, you’re getting me all excited right now” Pennywise whined as you teased him by rubbing his big boy.

**(Pennywise squirms)** “Angel cake, I want you now” Pennywise reaches up to touch your breasts, but you swatted his hands away.

**(Pennywise is going to say something but you place a finger to his lips as you shushed him)** “In a moment Daddy” you teased seductively to Pennywise.

**(Pennywise sits on the chair, watching you as you get on the dance pole, you go to the radio)** “You just lay back and enjoy the entertainment” you wrapped your leg around the pole.

**(“Dance For You” by Beyoncé begins to play on the radio)**

_I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you, wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you, w anna show you how much I will forever be true_

**(You swirl around the pole, rubbing your ass up and down on it, turning around look at Pennywise, you bite your bottom lip, you smack your ass, you move your hips east side to west side, you play with your black lace panties, Pennywise is now dumbstruck with an evil smile on his face)** **  
**

_Wanna show you how much you got your girl feelin' good, wanna show you how much, how much you're understood, wanna show you how much, I value what you say not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe  
_

_Wanna show you how much, I really care about yo heart I wanna show ya how much, I hate being apart  
Show ya, show ya, show ya til you're through with me_

_I wanna keep it how it is, so you can never say how it used to be_

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind and I can't help but to think about it day and night, I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)_

**(You pull down your panties and you once again shake your ass on the dance pole as you lick your lips, Pennywise starts rubbing his aching manhood)**

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)  
_

_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body  
_

_Boy I like it when you watch me, ah  
Tonight it's going down_

**(You crawl to Pennywise like a cat, you rub your ass on his cock as you are moving your hips side to side slowly, you put your hands on top of his so you can manipulate them to rub on you)**

_I'll be rockin' on my babe rockin' rockin' on my babe, swirlin' on you babe swirlin' swirlin on you babe  
_

_Baby lemme put my body on your body, promise not to tell nobody 'cause it's bout to go down_

_You'll never need two, 'cause I will be your number one  
_

_Them other chicks are superficial, but I know you know I'm the one  
_

_That's why I'm all into you  
_

_'Cause I can recognize that you know that, that's why I'm backin' this thing back_

**(You bend down to the floor, you turn to face him while he’s watching you, you pop your hips and ass back and forth, side to side)**

_Pop poppin' this thing back  
_

_Drop drop drop dropping this thing back, this is for the time, you gave me flowers for the world, that is ours  
_

_For the mulah, for the power of love_  
I know I won't never ever eh-ever give you up and I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough  


_A woman in the street and the freak in the you know what  
_

_Sit back sit back it's the pre game show  
_

_Daddy you know what's up_

**(You untie your corset and it falls off your shoulders)**

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind and I can't help but to think about it day and night, I wanna make that body rock, sit back and watch_

_I'mma take this time to show you how much you mean to me_

'Cause you are all I need

No money can emphasize or describe

The love that's in between the lines

Boy look into my eyes while I'm grinding on you, this is beyond sex, I'm high on you, if it's real then you know how I feel

_Rockin' on you babe, rockin' rockin' on you babe, swirlin' on you babe  
_

_In my mind all I can think about, is a frame for our future and the pictures of the past, and a chance to make this love last_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you (ohh ooh ohh ohhh)_

**(The song comes to end, Pennywise tackles you again, he said)** “You’re all mine tonight babe” Pennywise smiles wickedly with his buck teeth as his eyes turns yellow and orange.

**[End of Scene 32]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where Beverly confess her feelings to her huge crush Kira and a lesbian sex scene.

**[Scene 33]**

**(After you and Pennywise came down from y’all high of orgasm, you look up at Pennywise)** “Pennywise there’s something I need to tell you” you wrap your leg around him.

 **(Pennywise turns his body to face you)** “What’s that sugar?” Pennywise slides his finger on your cheek.

”I think I might be pregnant” you look away sadly.

 **(Pennywise lays there, in confusion and dumbstruckness looking like a deer standing in front the headlights of a car)** “It’s okay I’ll be going home now” you turn and got out of his grip.

**(You walk away from him, and you grab your things and walked home, you crawl into your pajamas, then into your bed as you begin to cry)**

_9:00 am_

**(You text Pennywise)**

_Good morning sunshine_

**(There is no reply from Pennywise, you groan and went back to bed, Pennywise is out getting baby clothes, bedroom sky blue and white paint, forest wallpaper, cribs, diapers, bath soap and lotion set, and other baby stuff, then, he goes to his house, decorates the room, after Pennywise finishes the makeover for his house, he buys you new clothing, makeup, and other beauty supplies to move into his room and when you’re still sleeping, sneaks in your room for your clothes in your closet, your baby videos and pictures, and bath collections, drives back to his crib)**

**Beverly’s POV**

**(I go over to Kira’s house, knocking on her door, my heartbeat beats fast like Flash the superhero, I see Kira open the door with sad tears in her eyes and her eyeliner messed up, my heart starts to break as I see my Kira crying, as we enter in Kira’s room, sitting down on the bed)** “What’s the matter Kira?” I asked Kira as I sat next to her.

”I was called an ugly slut by Henry Bowers, he said that if I keep talking about true love I’ll never find it” Kira cries again, tearing falling out.

 **(I pull Kira into my embrace)** “Maybe he’s right, maybe I am ugly, I’ll never find true lo-“ Kira rambles on but I cut her off with a loving kiss.

 **(Kira gasps into my kiss, as I pulled back from her)** “W-why did you do that?” Kira asked me.

 **(My cheeks turn red)** “Kira, fuck what Bowers said, you are very very beautiful to my eyes, you’re not a slut, your true love is right in front of you, **(I place my hand on Kira’s thigh)** you’re my perfect empress in Shanghai, I’ve been in love with you since kindergarten, I always love your bright personality, your shining smile, your singing, and everything else, I get jealous when I see Patrick trying to hit on you, you’re mine Kira, let me make you a happiest girl in the universe and let me change your life” I cupped her breasts and kissed her again.

”So that was you who sent me that poem, flowers, and the chocolate on Valentine’s Day?” Kira asked smiling, wiping her tears.

”Yes all of that was me, to show my true feelings for you, I want you to be mine, you belong to me only” I use my body weight on her to pin her down on her bed, hovering over her body like wolf trapping a little lamb.

**(As Kira and I are making out again, “After We Make Love” by Whitney Houston plays as I help Kira take off her bra)**

_I’ve been waiting such a long time_

**(I bend my head down to suck on her neck, Kira moans as she runs her fingers through my red hair as I go to her kitty and lick her out like melted chocolate)** “Oh sweet baby Jesus, Beverly” Kira moaned as she wrapped her legs around me.

_For a love that's real to come my way  
_

_Gonna take some getting used to, now that love is here to stay_

**(After I marked her neck and breasts, I suck and tease her nipples with my talented tongue, I put on a strap-on)** “You ready?” I ask my Kira.

_After we make love, I'll be lost in the afterglow_

**(Kira nods)** “Let me please you, Your Majesty” I gently thrusted into Kira’s pussy.

_You're all I'm dreaming of, I just can't, I just can't let the feeling go  
_

_After we make love, there's no doubt in my mind I've been touched by all  that heaven and earth will allow, all that matters is right here and now_

_Now the world is filled with wonder  
You turned my life around in just one day I love the spell you put me under_

**(I keep thrusting into Kira, Kira holds onto me like dear life)** “Yes Bevvie, oh Beverly yes!” Kira breathed out with pleasure, wrapping her arms around my neck.

_With just one kiss you take my breath away_

_After we make love, feels so good to be lost in the afterglow  
_

_You're all I'm dreaming of, I just can't, I just can't let the feeling go  
_

_After we make love, there's no doubt in my mind I've been touched by_

**(Kira and I are close to our orgasm)** “Yes baby, oh fuck Kira, so tight around my cock” I flip Kira over on top of me, having her riding me as I grip onto her hips.

_All that heaven and earth will allow, all that matters is right here and now  
_

_All those lonely days and nights_  
Were well worth going through

_I'm so glad I never gave my heart away_

**(I came all over Kira’s sheets as Kira came on my strap-on, we come down from our high)** “I love you Kira” I stated pulling out of her.

”I love you too Beverly Marsh” Kira lays down next to me.

_It's like I've waited all my life, so I can give it all to you_

**(The song ends, I have Kira wrapped into my arms)** “So that means that I can have you” I asked my Kira, who is now laying on my breasts.

“I graciously accept you and I want this real official relationship” Kira snuggles into my neck.

**(Y/N)’s POV**

**(You go out to get some McDonald’s, you see Patrick following you, you run, he chases after you, Patrick grabs you and before you scream for help, he puts a napkin over your mouth, and pulls you to Henry’s car)** “Let's go home baby girl” Henry angrily spatted as he drives home, grabbing your boob.

**[End of Scene 33]**


	34. Chapter 34

**[Scene 34]**

**(Pennywise texts your phone)**

_Where are you my queen? ** (worried that shows teeth emoji)**_

**(You texted him)**

_I’m getting kidnapped by Henry Bowers! Please hurry baby!_

**(After the text, now Pennywise is beyond furious like hellfire, he’s now in his clown form)** “Nobody takes my woman! This son of a bitch will pay for this with his fear!” Pennywise howls with ferocity as he now takes off super speed to his journey of saving you as he is tracking down your scent.

 **(As Henry got to his house, Henry throws you over his shoulder, he opens the door and he roughly throws you on the bed)** “So you’ve been seeing another guy other than me you stupid nigger bitch?!” Henry crawls on top of you, pulling down your panties from your short black stretchable dress.

”Get off of me!” you kicked and screamed.

 **(Henry pulls down his pants and you knee him in his pickle and tomato farm, and crawls away but Henry caught your ankle and he flips you over on your stomach and puts his cock into your ass, you let out an ear piercing scream, Patrick comes over and holds you down)** “People need to know that you’re my girl, I own you damn it!” Henry grunted in every thrust into your ass and smacks it every time.

”Stop it Henry! Stop it please! You’re crazy, you’re crazy!!” you cry out, kicking away.

 **(You hear a familiar voice)** “Get your hands and your hairy dick off of my woman” Pennywise commands to Henry as he is leaning against the doorframe in his human form, like a bad boy.

”That’s the dude who threw me across the mall that one day” Patrick whispers to Henry.

”Fuck off dude, she’s my woman, my property, you nigger lover” Henry thrusted into your ass in brutal thrusting.

”Help me!” you cried into the pillows as Patrick holds you head down.

”I’m pretty sure that (Y/N) is my woman, and on top of that, she’s pregnant with my child, you have the audacity and balls to take her away from me, I’m sick and tired of you humans, taking my girl, you’ll now pay for that with your life” Pennywise growled as he walks forward, turning into his clown form.

 **(Henry and Patrick screams in fear)** “S-s-sorry dude, we’re sorry for taking (Y/N) away from you” Henry stutters as he backs up while you run up to Henry and Patrick to kick them in the jewels really hard, then you run up to Pennywise, with your head in his chest.

”Well you should have thought of that earlier. Be a good girl and wait for me okay?” Pennywise kisses you and grabs your ass, you run to a chair, blushing.

 **(Pennywise drools)** “Haha beautiful fear I smell, cooking in the air like chicken” Pennywise laughs as his eyes is now scarlet red.

 **(Pennywise eats Henry by eating his arms off and then he hangs him by the balls with a hook through it, Henry screams in pain, Patrick is standing there, pissing on himself, Pennywise goes to Patrick and ate him whole, he goes to Henry)** “If you would’ve listened the first time when I told you to get off of my queen, we wouldn’t have this problem, right?” Pennywise said sweetly but being scary at the same time.

 **(Henry hangs there, not saying a word, Pennywise grabs him by the hair)** “Right?” Pennywise asks.

”Yes yes yes” Henry cries like a baby.

“Atta boy, now you’re going to watch me fuck my future wife, as she screams my name not yours” Pennywise walks over to you.

”Come here girl” Pennywise pulls you to him, making out with you as he picks you up by your butt and you wrap your legs around his waist.

 **(Pennywise claws at his clown suit to free his massive cock, he thrusts into you as he pins you to the wall, fucking the living daylights out of you, you cling onto him like a baby, moaning like a bitch in heat)** “Oh Pennywise” you moaned as Pennywise buries his head into your shown cleavage of your dress.

”Cum for me baby, cum!” Pennywise screamed as he squirts his heavy seed into you.

 **(Pennywise lays you down, then walks over to Henry)** “Any last words before I take your life?” Pennywise asked.

”You better watch for my cousin, he’ll get you and that bitch soon” Henry spatted defiantly.

 **(Pennywise eats him as whole as well, a blink of an eye, the mess is cleaned up and so is his clown suit, he changes back into his human form, he carries you bridal style)** “I got a surprise for you when we get home” Pennywise kisses your head as he takes in your seat in his car, and then he enters and drives home, rubbing your thigh through a long way home.

**[End of Scene 34]**


	35. Chapter 35

**[Scene 35]**

**(Since Pennywise takes you to his house, as he changes into his clown form, you swatted his chest, Pennywise winces in pain)** “Ow! I just saved your cute ass” Pennywise complains.

”I texted you earlier and you didn’t answer” you put your hands on your hips.

”Look, I was out with some errands to do okay! You better fix your attitude or I’ll lick you out like icing on a cake!” Pennywise warns you, you roll your eyes.

 **(Pennywise grabs you by the ass and pulls you to him, he growls)** “You think I won’t?!” Pennywise's eyes turns into orange and yellow with a stern look.

 **(You snatch yourself away from Pennywise, you grumble something smart under your breath)** “You ain’t gonna do shit” you walk away, crossing your arms.

”I’m sorry, you said [I ain’t gonna do] what?” Pennywise mocks your voice, put his hand on his ear while the other one is on his hip.

”I said YOU AIN’T GONNA DO SHIT!” you scream and ran away to the living room, Pennywise chases after you.

 **(Pennywise picks you up and throws you over his shoulders as he smacks your ass)** “Ow! This is not fair, put me down Pennywise!” you kicked and fussed.

 **(Pennywise body slams you on the bed, he yanks your panties off, he sniffs the panties and moans)** “These are mine now” Pennywise tucks your panties in his shirt.

 **(Pennywise kisses down to your clit, you groan and squirm, he slaps your thigh)** “No squirming cupcake” Pennywise teases you with an evil smirk.

 **(You glare at him)** “You sadistic mothafucka” you thought in you head, but Pennywise giggles as he hears your thoughts.

 **(Pennywise licks your pussy like whipped cream, you moan so loud that the walls shook, you bite your bottom lip, he enters into you with two fingers)** “Oh Daddy” you clenched the sheets.

“Call me that again” Pennywise demands, moving his fingers in a supernatural speed, licking at your pearl.

”Yes Daddy” you muffled your moans into your arm.

 **(Pennywise's tongue hits your g-spot, you scream with pleasure and squirted in his face, your eyes roll the back of your head, you see a rainbow and skittles raining on your head, Pennywise slurps your juices and licks his lips, he smacks your pussy, you whimper as you are breathing heavy, shaking like electric magic)** “Is that attitude gone yet or do I have to lick your cookie out again?” Pennywise asks you as he crawls into bed.

”My attitude is gone already, I’m sorry Penny” you surrendered, hanging your head down.

”Good girl, what happens if you get smart with me again?” Pennywise pulls you into his embrace.

”Not only you’ll lick out my cake, you’ll spank me” you buried your face into his chest, blushing.

”Good girl, we’re going out again” Pennywise smiles, playing with your cheeks.

 **(Pennywise changes into his human as he wears a black suit and tie, and you wear a black dress that covers your mid thighs, shows a little boobs, wearing long high heel boots, wearing silver hoop earrings, you spray perfume of V.S. PINK “Fresh and Clean”)** “Where are we going tonight?” you asked.

”We are going to Qdoba’s today, I’m up for what you humans call ‘mexican food’” Pennywise says as he takes you to his car.

 **(As you guys get in the car, and made to Qdoba’s, Pennywise lets you get into the door first, to pinch your ass)** “I want that ass fatter” Pennywise said darkly but in aroused way.

 **(You scoff)** “Boy please” you sassed.

”Do I have to eat you out in public?” Pennywise asks sweetly.

”No!” you blushed, covering your face.

**(You and Pennywise are in line, you see Stanley working at the cash register)**

**[End of Scene 35]**


	36. Chapter 36

**[Scene 36]**

**(Pennywise ordered you and him some large queso bowls, along with shredded beef, ground beef, chicken, with lettuce, chips, and large handfuls of white queso, and with large drinks of Cherry Sprite, he takes the food to go, Stanley winks)** “It’s okay buddy I got you covered on my discount” Stanley taps the price on the cash register.

”I’m keeping an eye on you Pennywise, when it comes to Mike's little sister” Stanley sternly whispers.

”Sure go right ahead, I always give my queen a mind-blowing, monstrous fuckings, so good luck with that” Pennywise smiles and that comment caused Stanley’s jaw to drop with disgust.

“Well have a great day!” Stanley greeted goodbye to you and Pennywise as he waves his hand.

**(Pennywise opens his van trunk, you and Pennywise are sitting in the back of van in a middle of a forest, looking up at the stars, Pennywise is in his clown form, he has his gloved hand on your thigh)** “Pennywise, this has been great night, thanks for thinking about me dearest” you kissed his cheek.

”I always think of you my queen” Pennywise scoots closer to you, laying on his back and you do the same.

**(Pennywise slips his fingers into your bra, teasing your nipples)** “Pennywise” you whined, squirming.

**(Pennywise takes your nipple into his mouth, he looks up at you lovingly)** “Oh baby” you yelped as your boyfriend now slides his other hand into your panties, playing with the wetness of your pussy, then slides his fingers into your tight cunt.

**(You moan, biting your lips)** “Mmmm Penny” you breathed out, but you tricked him by flipping him over.

”What do you think you’re doing?” Pennywise asked, raising up his eyebrow.

**(You unbuckle his belt and pull down his boxers)** “Shhh let Mommy take care of you” you open your mouth and gagged on his massive cock.

**(Pennywise runs his fingers into your hair)** “Mommy, oh fuck baby” Pennywise whined as he squirms as you suck him off like a popsicle.

**(You play with his balls, Pennywise moans with pleasure, squirming as he’s close to his orgasm with his very sensitive manhood)** “Please Mommy, yes Mommy” Pennywise cried out. 

**(After you are jerking off Pennywise's manhood, you are sucking and tugging at balls, Pennywise squirts all over the roof of the van as he screams)** “FUCK BABY!” Pennywise rolled his eyes at the back of his head.

”Oh shit” Pennywise face palms himself.

”What?” you asked, but you looked up on the roof of the van, you see green cum dripping onto the seats, it caused you to bust out laughing.

”That's not funny (Y/N)!” Pennywise growled.

**(After you and Pennywise cleaned up the mess, he drives back home, he stops the car in the driveway, turns to look at you)** “Ready for your surprise?” Pennywise asked, moving the hair out of your face.

”Yes I love surprises” you stated, wiggling out of the car.

**(Pennywise covers your eyes while walking behind you, once he walks you to an unknown room)** “Penny, where are we goin’?” you asked in a nervous voice.

”It’s fine sweetie, I’m right behind you, now open your eyes” Pennywise uncovers your eyes.

**(You see a baby crib, walls that looks like a forest, trees, stars, a waning crescent moon, wolf laying in the bush, while there’s a deer family laying down together, you see a light that looks like a disco ball but with stars, you start to tear up)** “Penny, did you do all of this?” your tears start to fall out.

”I sure did my darling” Pennywise kisses you on the cheek.

**(You turn to face him)** “So does that mean that you accept this baby of yours?” you asked.

“Yes I’m ready to be a father, and it’s OUR baby, not just mine, I mean I promise myself that I dedicate my life to you and I do plan on having children with you someday” Pennywise rubs your back, as he pulls you to him.

”Is that why you didn’t get my message?” you asked again.

”Yes my dear, and I asked your brother if you can move in with me and he said yes” Pennywise answered.

**(You just couldn’t stay mad at him, you hug him, crying with happy tears)** “Oh Penny” you bury your face into his chest.

**(Pennywise carries you and you wrap your legs around his waist, you lay your head in the curve of his neck, breathing into his sweet scent of bubble gum, he changes into his birthday suit, you took off your clothes as well but Pennywise rips your thong off)** “You won’t be needing this” Pennywise rubs your ass.

**(You and Pennywise are just cuddling naked in the bed while he is sniffing your thong all night long as you fall asleep on his chest)**

**[End of Scene 36]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be 17 tomorrow so there’s going to be a big surprise for y’all tomorrow for the next episode. I love y’all truly for 131 kudos. Thank you so much I really enjoy writing this for you guys.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise asks you the big question on your birthday!

**[Scene 37]**

_{Date of Birth} 2018_

_It's your birthday_

**(You are still asleep in bed, Mike kisses your forehead)** “Rise and shine birthday girl” Mike chuckled.

 **(You stir the sleep out of your eyes and you see Mike wearing a black suit and red tie)** “What’s up with the suit?” you asked, moving your legs on the side of the bed.

”Your boyfriend and I have a surprise for you” Mike pulls you out of bed and takes you to the living room and you see Stanley, Ben, Eddie, Richie, Bill, and Pennywise into his clown form dressed up in black suits and red ties, the song “My Girl” plays by The Temptations.

 **(You see Pennywise dancing moving side to side as if he is skating on a ring, you remark)** “Boy how do you know I love this song?! Oh my Lord” you are just standing there, with hands covering your mouth, happy tears forming in the corner of your eyes.

**(Pennywise sings)**

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day, when it's cold outside, I've got the month of May  
_

_Well I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way?_

**(Bill, Richie, Eddie, Stanley, Ben, Mike and Pennywise pulls their hands together to their chest as if they are cradling their loved one)  
**

_My girl (my girl, my girl), talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl), I've got so much honey the bees envy me  
_

_I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees, well I guess you'd say, what can make me feel this way?  
_

_My girl (my girl, my girl), talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl ooh)_

_Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey_

_Ooh yeah  
I don't need no money, fortune, or fame (ooh hey hey hey), I've got all the riches baby one man can claim (oh yes I do), well I guess you'd say_

_What can make me feel this way?, my girl (my girl, my girl), talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl)  
_

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day  
With my girl (My girl)_

**(The song goes to its end, Pennywise gives you red roses and your favorite breakfast as he pulls you in a passionate kiss, then he pulls back)** “Happy birthday baby girl” Pennywise pulls you in a hug.

 **(You are crying happy tears)** “Baby that was so angelic and beautiful, gees you make me the happiest girl in the planet, how did you know that I love that song?” you smiled.

”I looked through your phone while you were sleeping last night, anyways your day is not over yet, now go eat your food and I’ll take you out somewhere fun” Pennywise pops your butt, it caused you to blush.

”Mike can we talk?” Pennywise approaches Mike.

”Yes Pennywise, since you earned my trust to take care of my baby sister, you have my blessing to marry her, so go right ahead” Mike nods his head.

 **(Pennywise pulls Mike into a hug)** “Thank you so much Mike” Pennywise runs off to his room to change his outfit to a green and black tee shirt, with blue jeans and green high-tops with his gold chain of P necklace.

 **(You are wearing a green half shirt, with blue jean shirt, with long black high heel boots that is long to your mid thighs, you put your hair into a curly bun, you spray on “Truly Yours” perfume by Bodylogy)** “I see that you’re ready to go” Pennywise asks you, standing behind you while looking at the mirror.

”Yep” you replied.

 **(Pennywise takes you to Six Flags, he is in his human form, after you and him got off of the ride of Batman, you see him turning radish red as you and him are holding hands in public)** “Sweetie are you okay?” you raised up your eyebrow.

”Y-yeah I’m doing just fine, (Y/N) there’s something I need to ask you” Pennywise scratches at the back of his head.

”What’s that sugar?” you look up at him.

“You know I love you don’t you?” Pennywise looks at you.

”Yes...” you trailed off.

”We’ve been together for a long time and I want this relationship to be official, I know in the human race, this is the big question to all girls” Pennywise kneels down on his one knee, taking your hand in his, your mouth starts to drop in surprise as you start to cry.

 **(Pennywise pulls out the engagement ring, then he looks at you again)** “(Y/N) (YM/N) Hanlon, will you marry me and become my wife” Pennywise asks you.

 **(Your tears fall out of your eyes, you cover your forehead)** “Yes Bill Murphy” you giggled and you throw your arms around Pennywise and pull him into a hug.

”SHE SAID YES EVERYBODY” Pennywise shouted to the people, then he pulls you into a deep passionate kiss.

 **(The people at Six Flags including Trent claps)** “YOU THE BEAST BILLY BOY!” Trent claps as he cries.

“I can’t believe you proposed to me on my birthday” you cup your fiancé’s cheeks.

”Absolutely, I want this to work my precious, come on let’s have some more fun” Pennywise takes you to Mr. Freeze ride.

**[End of Scene 37]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday I’m officially 17 today y’all once again. I really appreciate the 132 kudos that gives so much motivation to write more interracial relationship movies like this one. I love being a Pisces. Anyways, I love you guys.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aunt Suga is not having it with Richie trying to hit on her again!

**[Scene 38]**

_5 months later_

_It’s your wedding day with Pennywise_

**(You, Pennywise, and your family and friends are at Bahamas, Pennywise is in his clown form, with a black suit and red tie, his red hair is unruly curled up, you are fixing your shoulder curls as you are putting on a golden tiara, your wedding dress Aunt Dana fixes your goddess white dress, with a golden belt, along with a leg silt, then Gina sprays perfume all over you, Tiana smiles)** “You’re so beautiful baby girl, Dollarwise is lucky to have you, damn weddings make me so fucking emotional” Tiana’s tears falls out of her eyes.

 **(Beverly rubs Tiana’s back, after you finished, preparing your appearance, Malik walks you down the aisle, Pennywise has his eyes locked on you, he shed happy tears in his eyes, Dre pats Pennywise on the back)** “You’ll be aight G, you got this, get your girl!” Dre whispers.

 **(Pennywise puts his hand out to you, you take his hand without hesitation, Dean holds the Bible in his hand, then turns to you)** “(Y/N) (Y/MN) Hanlon, will you take this man, Pennywise the Dancing Clown, to be your lawfully wedded husband?” Dean asked to you.

”I do, with all my life. Pennywise, I take you, as my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and therefore I pledge thee my faith, I can’t wait to marry my best friend, my heart, my world, my rain, my moon, my sweet everything, and my sweet everything is you” you smiled while you make eye contact with Pennywise, and it caused Pennywise to shed tears.

 **(Dean turns to Pennywise)** “Pennywise the Dancing Clown, will you take my granddaughter (Y/N) (Y/MN) Hanlon to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Dean asks Pennywise.

”I do, (Y/N), I take you, as my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and therefore I pledge thee my faith, as your alpha, I dedicate my whole existence for you, we will rule our own throne like in Candyland, I’ll be your caramel king as you’ll be my chocolate queen” Pennywise murmurs softly as he is still crying.

 **(Gina puts her hand over her heart)** “Awww he’s really happy to have (Y/N)” Gina covers her eyes as she starts to cry.

”Now give your bride some goddamn suga” Dean shouts as he is praising you and Pennywise.

**(Pennywise cups your face with both hands and pulls you into a gentle, passionate kiss, the Hanlon family including Mike is clapping, now the slow song “Saving All My Love For You” by Whitney Houston plays on the radio, you and Pennywise get close together and sway dancing like a princess ball)**

_A few stolen moments is all that we share, you've got your family they need you there, though I've tried to resist being last on your list..._

**(Pennywise leans into your hair and kisses your head as he holds you close to him possessively)**

_...but no other man's gonna do, so I'm saving all my love for you, it's not very easy living all alone, my friends try and tell me find a man of my own, but each time I try I just break down and cry, ‘cause I'd rather be home feeling blue, so I'm saving all my love for you_

_You used to tell me we'd run away together, love gives you the right to be free, you said be patient just wait a little longer, but that's just an old fantasy_

_I've got to get ready just a few minutes more, gonna get that old feeling when you walk through that door, ‘cause tonight is the night for feeling alright_

_We'll be making love the whole night through, so I'm saving all my love for you, yes I'm saving all my love, yes I'm saving all my love for you_

_No other woman is gonna love you more, ‘cause tonight is the night that I'm feeling alright_

_We'll be making love the whole night through, so I'm saving all my love, yeah I'm saving all my lovin', yes I'm saving all my love for you_

_For you_

**(As the song dies down, Richie bumps into Aunt Suga as he face plants into her exposed large cleavage, as he grabs her ass on purpose at the same time, Richie pulls back, Aunt Suga screeches)** “What the fuck?! **(Richie backs up as Aunt Suga raises up her left hand to bitch slap him)** Mothafucka, I oughta whoop yo’ nasty fuckin’ ass right now” Aunt Suga walks towards Richie.

 **(Aunt Suga bitch slaps Richie across the room, it caused him flying across the buffet, everybody including you and Pennywise look at Richie and Aunt Suga with buck wild eyes and you and him try so hard not to laugh, but Eddie, Stanley, and Bill starts laughing hysterically, Aunt Suga talks to herself)** “The fuck is wrong with that janky mothafucka, grabbin’ on me and shit, nobody comes up on me like that! Ugh, that nasty son of a bitch!” Aunt Suga walks off to the ladies bathroom.

 **(Richie rubs his head and his face as he sits up)** “It’s okay, she just doesn’t know it yet” Richie blushes and looks down at his boner.

“Yyy-your ffff-fucking gross R-Richie” Bill groans as he goes to get him a fruit punch.

”Yeah dude you got issues, you’re stuck with a baby worm, it can’t grow anymore” Eddie snickered, turning to walk away. 

“I’ll fuck you up Eddie, it’s not my fault that you shoot blanks” Richie yelled.

 **(That comment caused Eddie to turn around)** “Say that again” Eddie spat angrily in a low voice, gritting his teeth.

“I said that it’s not my fault that you shoot blanks” Richie flips Eddie off by giving him a middle finger, then, it made Eddie chase Richie throughout the wedding as you and Pennywise are laughing at the whole scene.

**(Pennywise leans over and kisses you again as the fireworks pops into the sky)**

**[End of Scene 38]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your hairstyle for the wedding  
> https://therighthairstyles.com/15-best-eye-catching-long-hairstyles-for-black-women/5/
> 
> Your wedding dress  
> http://www.bridebox.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2014/08/high-leg-slit-belted-wedding-dress.jpg


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise loses his temper because of bad day at work, then Pennywise is trying to make up to you after he hits you out of anger.

**[Scene 39]**

**(After a beautiful wedding in Bahamas, you and Pennywise are now back in Derry, Pennywise gets home from working at Pizza Hut, you hear a sound of your husband slamming the door, chaninging into his clown form)** “Jesus fucking Christ! Dumb fucking humans!” Pennywise screamed and fussed.

 **(You put the laundry basket of clean clothes down, you take off Pennywise's jacket and hang it up on the coat hanger by the door)** “Baby, what’s wrong? Did something happen at work?” you walk with him to the living room.

 **(Pennywise's eyes are now red and orange as a sign of anger)** “I don’t want to talk about it (Y/N)” Pennywise growled, stomping to the couch.

”Come on Penny, we can work this out like we always do, we always talk out our problems and how to cope them” you suggested, trying to comfort your husband as you reach your hand out to him.

 **(Pennywise pins your wrists and and body to the wall, he growls)** “Not now (Y/N), I’m not in the mood” Pennywise snarls.

”Please Pennywise, I’m your wife, we can fix this, I’ll help you relax” you hug him from behind.

 **(That pissed off Pennywise even more, without a warning, he turns around and backhands you out of anger)** “NO!” Pennywise grunted, pops you on the cheek of your face.

 **(You cry, as you fall on the ground, you cover your face, crying like a big baby, Pennywise is now calming down as his eyes turns baby blue, his facial features softens as he covers his mouth like a four year old, as if he was in trouble with wide buck eyes with fear after he realized what he have done, Pennywise gets on his knees and crawls to you)** “Holy shit! (Y/N) baby, I’m so sorry, Pennywise never meant to hit you” Pennywise tries to pull you into his embrace.

 **(You back away from him, swatting his hands away)** “Don’t touch me right now I hate you” you look at up him with puppy eyes with sad tears, shaking as if someone tortured you.

”I didn’t mean it (Y/N) and you know it. No you don’t hate me. Woman, I love you, don’t you ever stop loving me” Pennywise bends down to manhandle you into his arms, bridal style, trying to carry you into the master bedroom while going upstairs.

 **(You kicked and screamed in your husband’s arms like a three year old throwing a tantrum, you cried)** “Put me down Penny I hate you! You suck Pennywise” you wailed.

”I love you girl, you know I love you woman, but damn it you drive me love crazy” Pennywise coos to you while showing his buck teeth smile.

 **(You wiggle out of his grip)** “Let go of me Penny” you cried, while running away to the master room to the bed.

 **(Pennywise groans in frustration at himself, he curses at himself while shaking and holding his head)** “Damn it Pennywise, damn it! Be a man not a pussy” Pennywise walks into the master bedroom.

 **(Pennywise sees you on the bed crying, holding the teddy bear he gave you on your birthday, facing away from him on your side of the bed, he crawls into bed, pulling off your pink fuzzy slippers while kissing you, he turns you over, towering you as if you was like a little rabbit as you are looking into a different direction, he lifts up your dress, kissing your breasts, he goes down kissing and licking your bellybutton, then he trails kisses inside of your thighs, pulling down your panties, he inhales your scent, he kisses your clit while the tip of his nose teases your pearl, you rub the back of his head, you moan softly barely for Pennywise to hear, Pennywise keeps eating your pussy as his hand reaches up your breast, squeezing it yearningly, slurping up your wetness, he goes up to your boobs, pulling down your bra, he sucks your nipple as his other hand massage your other breast, he purrs softly and kiss up to your jaw and to your lips, then he whimpers)** “I’m so sorry okay, that was out of line. You know I’ll never ever hurt you or do anything to cheat on you, you’re mine until eternity, please forgive me my queen, I’m afraid of losing you” Pennywise snuggles into your chest.

”Yes I forgive you, don’t you ever do that again” you scolded him.

”Okay” Pennywise whispers, then he kisses your cheek and pulls you to him into a snuggle as he turns on the TV show Riverdale.

**[End of Scene 39]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank you guys for 142 kudos, I love you guys and I hope you have a blessed day.
> 
> But hit me up with suggestions for the next scene....


	40. Chapter 40

**[Scene 40]**

_Its Friday night_

**(You come home from work, Pennywise is sitting on the couch, playing Call of Duty on the Xbox since Malik taught him how to play video games, you take a hot, nice shower, your belly bump has gotten slightly bigger as you are now 9 months pregnant, after your nice hot shower, you sprayed on some “Petal Away” Bodylogy perfume, then you put on one of Pennywise's tee-shirt with your red thong and bra, then you put on your slippers, you untangle your hair tie from your hair and let your curly hair fall down your shoulders, after you pamper your appearance, you go downstairs to put your dirty laundry into the washing machine, you hear Pennywise screams)** “OH SHIT NOOO, WHAT THE BULL FUCK!!!” Pennywise keeps pressing the X and Y button on the Xbox controller.

”What’s wrong with you?” you crossed your arms.

”I have to keep up with my game dear” Pennywise says with his eyes not leaving the TV screen.

 **(You roll your eyes and go to your refrigerator, you go to the freezer side to get your (your flavor of ice cream) ice cream, and grab a big spoon, then you walk over to Pennywise and you sit into his lap as he lets you get comfortable in his lap, he kisses you in the lips as he stays focused on the game, he pauses the game as he sees you eating ice cream, he starts to get jealous as he growls)** “Oh hell to the no” Pennywise throws your ice cream across the room. 

 **(You snarled)** “The fuck Penny, I had my mouth all set for that fucking ice cream!” you snapped.

 **(Pennywise raises up his eyebrows)** “Are you getting smart with me again?” Pennywise grips onto your thigh, raising up his eyebrows.

”As a matter of fact, I am” you narrow your eyes at your husband.

”Woman, what did I tell you about you about eating junk food while you’re pregnant?” Pennywise reminds you as he gives you a stern look.

”It’s just my cravings okay” you snapped while rolling your eyes.

 **(Without a warning, Pennywise pulls you to him to bend you over his knee, and he rips your thong off, he sniffs your panties, and stuffs them into his pocket of his basketball shorts)** “How many times do you have to rip the panties off my ass?” you whined.

”So you want to get smart again huh?” Pennywise asked.

 **(Pennywise strikes your ass with a hard pop, you yelp)** “*POP* Don’t. *POP* You. *POP* Ever. *POP* Talk. *POP* Back. *POP* To. *POP* Me. *POP* Like. *POP* That. *POP* Again. *POP* I’m. *POP* The. *POP* Man. *POP* Of. *POP* The. *POP* House. *POP* Not. *POP* You.” Pennywise punctuates his sentence with every pop he does to your ass.

 **(Pennywise stops, he rubs your ass)** “Are you done talking back or do I have to start over again” Pennywise kneads your ass.

”No” you whimpered, shaking your head with submission and shame.

”Are you going to be a good girl for Daddy?” Pennywise licks and sucks on your earlobe.

 **(You nod)** “Good girl, now lay down so I can eat your cookie out, I’m hungry” Pennywise flips you over on your back.

 **(You laid down on your back as you obeyed your husband who is so dominant, he throws both of your legs over his shoulders, Pennywise licks your sensitive clit with the tip of his tongue with no mercy, his arms are wrapped around your thighs tightly, you squirm under his touch)** “Oh Daddy please” you whimpered, but Pennywise pops your inner thigh.

”Be still or you don’t get to cum” Pennywise snapped.

 **(Pennywise covers your pussy with his mouth, he is now slurping hard at your delicious wetness, you bite down your bottom lip, within 30 seconds, you’re close to your climax, after Pennywise's tongue hits your g-spot, you squirted all in his face, he licks up all of your juices)** “I bet you won’t get smart with me again” Pennywise smirked.

“Yes I’m sorry Daddy” you whined.

”Good girl, let’s get you a fruit salad and a smoothie” Pennywise puts your coat on you and his coat on himself. 

 **(Pennywise takes you to Smoothie King, you are now in the arms of your overprotective husband who has his hands on your huge baby bump, Anna gasps)** “(Y/N) is that you?” Anna asks you, as she walks up to the cash register.

**[End of Scene 40]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I equally thank the people for 148 kudos it makes me feel so good and more motivated thank you so much


	41. Chapter 41

**[Scene 41]**

**(You reply)** “Miss. Rogers?” you asked.

”Yes baby girl it’s me, your godmother to you and your brother Mike, Mookie and I promised your mother that we’ll look after you and Mike before she and your father died in the fire” Anna explained.

”Oh...Mama never told me that” you looked down sadly.

”Anyways, who’s that handsome hunk behind you?” Anna asked.

”He’s my husband Bill Murphy. And I’m now 9 months pregnant. Trust me Miss Rogers, he’s really an amazing guy I’ve ever met since I laid my eyes on him” you bragged, Pennywise leans down and kisses you.

 **(Pennywise sticks out his hand)** “I’m pleased to meet you Miss. Rogers” Pennywise smirked.

 **(Anna shakes Pennywise's hand)** “I’m very glad to meet you too. I’m keeping my eye on you mister. You better treat my (Y/N), or I'm coming for you!” Anna snaps.

”Miss Rogers...” you whined.

”Anyways what you want dear?” Anna taps on the register.

”I would like two 8 ounces of Caribbean Way please” Pennywise orders.

”Coming right up my dears” Anna presses buttons on the cash register and runs off.

 **(After Anna gets you and Pennywise your smoothies, Anna smiles)** “Call me some time okay you know I worry about you” Anna said sternly.

”Yeah sure no problem, love you Mom” you waved.

”I love you too” Anna waved back.

 **(Pennywise drives you back home, then, right where you was about to go to the kitchen, you feel a pair of gloved hands on your shoulders)** “Baby, go sit down, I’ll fix you that salad” Pennywise smirking against your ear.

 **(You nod, you sit down on the couch in the living room, you turn and see your husband cutting up some apples, strawberries, kiwi, and he sprinkled some grapes on top, and mixes it up as he places it in a small bowl, you smile at your husband who is your ride or die, Pennywise walks over to you and sits down on the couch, he sticks the fork in the strawberry, he puts it to your face as if he was going to feed you like a toddler)** “Open wide” Pennywise commanded.

 **(You open your mouth and Pennywise feeds you)** “See, this fruit helps you curves your crazy cravings you have” Pennywise sticks the fork into the apple slice.

 **(You give him a stern look)** “Oh so are you calling me big?” you raise our eyebrows at your husband, who remained silent.

“Oh hell naw I know damn well you did not just call me fat” you snapped.

”What the...(Y/N) I’ll never do that. You’re beautiful just the way the Creator made you for me” Pennywise complimented.

 **(Your heart melted at his words as he pronounced it in a poetic matter, Pennywise moves your hair out of your face and kisses you deeply, then he pulls back, leaning his forehead against yours, he whispers)** “You’re so precious to me my love, you have no idea how much you are in my mind when I’m at work” Pennywise blushes.

 **(You snuggled into Pennywise's embrace as you place your legs into his leg and his arm wrapped around your waist protectively, he resumes his Call of Duty game and kisses you again, you are sipping onto your smoothie, you feel a kick on your stomach, you cover your mouth and your eyes starts tear up, Pennywise pauses the game)** “Baby, what's the matter?” Pennywise cups your cheek.

“It’s the baby, it kicked” you place Pennywise's hand on your belly bump.

 **(The baby kicks your tummy again)** “I think it likes your voice Penny” you smiled.

 **(Pennywise leans to your stomach)** “Hey kiddo, this is your Daddy talking, he loves you very much, can you cut your Mama some slack?” Pennywise nuzzles his face into your tummy.

 **(The baby kicks again, Pennywise kisses your stomach, you run your fingers through his hair)** “Mine” Pennywise growled.

**(Pennywise resumes the game again and plays, you fall asleep peacefully in your husband’s embrace)**

**[End of Scene 41]**


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where you meet Pennywise's family and Pennywise's dad will try to hit on you.

**[Scene 42]**

**(You and Pennywise are now at an unknown house, he helps you out of the car, and he quickly sprinkled lemon juice on you, as Pennywise goes over with you with the do’s and don’t do’s, Pennywise takes a deep breath, he knocks on the door, you see a old man answering the door)** “Oh son you’re home” Frankiewise rubbed on Pennywise’s red hair.

 **(Frankwise turns to you, locking his gaze on you)** “Who is this beautiful young lady?” Frankiewise wiggles his eyebrows and it caused you to giggle.

”She's my wife Dad” Pennywise explained.

”Well she’s banging alright” Frankiewise flirts with you, then leans down to kiss your hand and it caused you to blush.

 **(Pennywise growls)** “Dad...” Pennywise scowls as if it is a warning.

”What's your name princess?” Frankiewise asked you.

”(Y/N), my name is (Y/N)” you replied.

 **(Frankiewise sniffs around and he catches your scent)** “Oh you’re human? That’s even better but don’t worry I won’t eat you since you’re married to my son here” Frankiewise rambles on as his eyes takes in your body.

 **(You smile nervously, you see a old woman with old red hair, she shouts)** “Is that my baby at the door” Marywise asked.

”Yes dear, he’s outside” Frankiewise shouted back.

 **(Marywise runs up to the door, she gasps in surprise)** “Awww what a wonderful surprise, my baby has arrived back home” Marywise grabs Pennywise's face and gives him like a ton of wet kisses.

”Come on Mom, I’m not a baby anymore” Pennywise whined.

 **(Marywise turns to you)** “She’s beautiful, is she your wife?” Marywise asked.

“Yes Mom, she’s your daughter in law, pregnant with your first grandchild” Pennywise blushes.

 **(Marywise cries happy tears at the words that came out of Pennywise because her wish has been granted)** “Come on in you two” Marywise drags Pennywise in.

 **(Frankiewise looks at you, he gestures you to enter)** “Ladies first” Frankiewise smiles.

”Thank you Mr. Clown” you smiled back and you take his hand to enter in the house.

”Oh no dear, we’re a family now. You can call me Daddy” Frankiewise rubs your back.

 **(Pennywise growls)** “Dad stop that” Pennywise grumbles.

”What? I’m being friendly” Frankiewise throws his hands up in confusion.

”I knew you were going to come and see your old lady and man, that’s why I cooked a lot of food” Marywise excitedly giggle.

”Yeah Mom, so how do you feel about grandkids” Pennywise asked.

”I feel totally grateful baby boy, I have always knew that you were going to settle down sometime in your life and you knew that I have always wanted grandbabies, but your wife Pennywise, she’s perfect” Marywise cried as she cupped Pennywise's cheek.

”Yes Mom, she is all mine” Pennywise winked at you while looking at your way.

 **(Frankiewise rubs your tummy)** “You know my wife and I are baby whisperers, did you figure out the baby’s gender yet” Frankiewise asked, rubbing your arms in a comforting way.

”Well Penny and I are going to a specialist to find out tomorrow I’m super excited” you smiled.

 **(Anniewise comes into the room and she sees Pennywise, she squeals)** “Eeeeee my big brother is home” Anniewise throws her arms around Pennywise.

“Hey little sis I missed you too” Pennywise ruffles Anniewise’s ponytails.

“Who is she? She’s not like us” Anniewise asked with confusion on her face.

”I’m (Y/N) Pennywise's wife, I’m your sister in law” you greeted.

”And she’s pregnant eeeeeeee, I love pregnant women they’re so adorable” Anniewise rubs your tummy.

 **(After you eat your dinner, Pennywise wraps you into his possessive embrace as he walks out of the door)** “It’s good to see you again Mom and Dad” Pennywise waves to his family.

”Yeah I’ll miss you too big brother” Anniewise sheds sad tears.

”It’s okay we’ll see you again” Pennywise reassured to Anniewise.

”Come spend a night anytime babe” Marywise shouted.

”We will Mom see you later” Pennywise walks you to his car.

”Nice meeting you Mrs. Clown” you waved.

”Sugar, call me Mom” Marywise winked. 

“Okay love you Mom” you squealed.

”I love you too, take great care of my Pennywise for me” Marywise asked.

”I sure will” you get into the passenger seat.

**(Pennywise drives you home)**

**[End of Scene 42]**


	43. Chapter 43

**[Scene 43]**

_It’s 9:00 am_

**(Pennywise who is in his human form, is driving you to your doctor’s appointment, you see your other godmother who is looks like a goddess, she has bold curls her hair and curvy, she approaches you with a smile)** “Hey baby girl, long time no see” Georgia greets you with a smile.

”Hey Miss. Georgia, I missed you too. I heard that my mom gave me too many godmothers” you hugged Georgia.

 **(Georgia taps on her computer)** “Yes she sure did, who’s the big guy with you?” Georgia asks as she types up your medical report on her computer.

”I’m her husband, Bill Murphy” Pennywise rubs your tummy and kisses your hair.

”Have you been taking meticulous care with my (Y/N)?” Georgia grabs the gel for your stomach.

”Absolutely, I can’t wait to find out about our baby” Pennywise sniffs into your hair happily while burying his face into it.

”This gel is very cold” Georgia warns you.

 **(Georgia rubs the gel on your stomach, you grunt)** “Damn” you whined.

”Language young lady” Georgia looks at the screen as she moves the baby finder stick on your tummy.

”Sorry” you blushed.

 **(Georgia cries excitedly)** “It turns out you guys are having a handsome baby boy” Georgia claps for you.

”Thank you so much Miss. Georgia” Pennywise shakes Georgia’s hand.

 **(Georgia wipes off the gel)** “No problem” Georgia smiles.

”See you later bye” you waved.

 **(You and Pennywise are in the car again, you are crying happy, heavy tears, Pennywise is in his clown form, he looks over to you)** “What's wrong dear, I thought you want this baby” Pennywise asked.

”Yes I do want this baby, I always wanted a son” you giggled.

_8:00 pm_

**(After Pennywise takes you out to eat, he parks his car in the driveway, then he manhandles you out of the car, he places you on your bed, he takes off your sandals and he grabs the nail kit)** “Hold up, what are you doing?” you asked.

”I want to do your mani pedis as girls call it” Pennywise wiggles his eyebrows.

 **(You muffled your laugh)** “Okay sugar as you say so, no problem” you laid back on the comfy pillow so you can sit up against the bed post.

 **(After Pennywise finished your nails)** “Awww you know me so well” you kissed Pennywise.

”Well we’ve been married for two years now” Pennywise rubs his nose against yours.

 **(Pennywise gets up to run some rosy bath water as he puts some bath lavender bath salt, a green tea bath bomb, with some pink petunia essential bath oil in the water, you can smell it from your room, and you see Pennywise coming into the room naked)** “Let’s spend some time together okay” Pennywise suggested, helping you out of bed.

”Okay” you let Pennywise unzip your dress in the back and takes off your bra and panties.

 **(Pennywise lets you walk into the bathroom first, you are in awe as you see candles lit up that gave off the scent of chamomile, two glasses of Caribbean Way smoothies sitting on the table, rose pedals in the bath tub)** “After you my queen” Pennywise leads you to the tub.

 **(You sigh happily in the tub as you relaxed into your husband’s arms, Pennywise kisses your head as you are now sitting in between his legs, he passes you your smoothie, you look up at him as you take a sip)** “Thanks dear for all of this” you lean into his touch.

”Sure thing sugar pie” Pennywise holds you tight around your baby bump.

**[End of Scene 43]**


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you get home from a stressful day of work at Wendy’s, Pennywise, Tiana, Aunt Jamie, Aunt Suga, Anna, Adina, and Kira surprises you with a baby shower.

**[Scene 44]**

**(Mike drops you off home, you waved at him and you put your house key in the lock, and you enter into the house, you noticed that the house is dark)** “Why in the hell is it so dark in here?” you ask to yourself.

 **(All of the sudden, Kira and Adina pops out of the dark as Pennywise turns the light on)** “Surprise, happy baby shower!!” Kira squealed.

 **(The outburst quickly put a smile on your face, Pennywise helps you take off your jacket)** “Unwind sugar, it’s our time” Pennywise kisses your cheek.

 **(You see all blue graffiti, blue party hats and a berry fruit flavor skittles candy cake, you sit down on a blue throne, Pennywise asks)** “You’re liking this so far?” Pennywise kisses your navel.

 **(You nod)** “Absolutely this baby shower gave me a biggest smile in my face” you remarked, admiring the party decorations.

 **(Pennywise leans down to give you a kiss)** “I have to go to work, I love you” Pennywise kisses you and winks at you.

”I love you more” you replied.

 **(Adina, Kira, Beverly, Anna, Tiana, Jamie, Suga and Georgia is now in the kitchen with you, eating on the delicious cake)** “So how does Pennywise feel about you having a baby boy?” Suga asked you.

”He’s extremely happy about it, he’s super excited to teach him how to play baseball” you giggled, while rubbing your tummy.

”I wish that I can have a hot husband who is a demonic clown” Adina whimpers while pouting.

”It’s okay Adina, you’ll find your boo someday, you just have to be patient” you reassured Adina.

”Anyways, how’s your sex life?” Tiana giggles.

 **(Jamie shots Tiana a dirty look)** “Tiana Marie Graham, quit bein’ nasty” Suga grumbles as she takes a sip of the blue raspberry punch.

“It’s okay Aunt Suga, yes girl it’s been on point, it’s that good like even Penny wants my ass to be fatter for him to grab, me being pregnant turns him on” you blushed as you looked down on the floor, giggling.

 **(Everybody in the room cracks up hysterically with you, and also crying happy tears while dying of laughter, you wiped your tears, you hug Suga and Jamie, then Anna as they are leaving home)** “Thank you guys for the baby shower” you yelled as you waved at the girls.

”Thank you and Adina, Beverly for all of this, this is too sweet” your happy tear falls out your eye.

”No problem” Adina smiles, and she waves as she gets into her car and drives home along with Beverly and Kira doing the same thing.

**(You are now going upstairs, you run some nice bath water with a Japanese blossom bath bomb, you just take off your clothes and sink into the water in the tub as the song “All 4 Love” by Color Me Badd plays on the radio)**

_I'm so glad you're my girl_

_I'll do anything for you_

_Call you every night and give you flowers you_

_I thank the Lord for you and think about you all the time_

_I ask him everyday that you'll forever be mine_

_I wanna hold your hand to show you I'll be there_

_I like to do the things that let you know I care  
I sing this lullaby 'cause girl you fill me full _

_I look into your eyes, you're so beautiful_

_{Chorus}_

_Oh girl I think I love ya_

_I'm always thinkin' of ya_

_I want ya to know I do all for love, I love it when we're together_

_Girl I need you forever  
I want you to know I do it all for love_

_I will never leave you sugar, this I guarantee_

_I look into the future, I see you and me_

_Knight in shining armor, I will be your fairy tale_

_I wanna take care of you_

_Girl, I'll serve you well, I will be there for ya, to catch you when you fall_

_I'll hold you in my arms, that's were you belong_

_I sing this lullaby ‘cause girl you fill me full  
I look into your eyes, you're so beautiful... beautiful... yeah!_

_Come here sweetheart_

_I want you to know something alright_

_Everyday and my life without you, is like a hundred years, the distance between us_

_An ocean of ears, see all the things I do for you, are for love dig it  
_

_All for lovin' (all for love), all for you (you)_

_All for lovin' you...you...you ... (you)_

**(After the song comes to its ending on the radio, Pennywise calls you on face time on your phone, you answer the face time, while resting your head on the pillow on the tub that Pennywise ordered for you)** “Hey baby, I see that you’re relaxed” Pennywise wiggles his eyebrows.

”Yes absolutely, I’m super excited to become a mother, like you have no idea, I’ve always wanted a son” you giggle.

”I know honey, your happiness matters to me my queen, when I get off of work, I can’t wait to tap that ass when I get home” Pennywise licks his lips.

”Pervert” you retorted but blushed at your horny Penny.

”I’m your pervert and you tease me all the time so what” Pennywise looks down at your breasts.

”I want to say thank you for the baby shower sweetheart” you smirked.

“Kira asked me if I wanted a baby shower and I said yes because I wanted to put a smile on your face” Pennywise winks at your cuteness.

“Well I appreciate you for being an amazing husband that a girl could ask for” you flashed a grateful smile.

”Anything for my queen” Pennywise blows a kiss to you through the phone, you look down, like a idiot.

 **(You get out of the tub, you dry up and put on some Winterland Candy Apple by Bath and Body Works, sprayed some Victoria’s Secret PINK Warm and Cozy, and you sprayed some hairspray that smells like coconut milk, argan oil, lime and oranges, Pennywise watches you like a black cat, he’s now drooling with lust in his eyes)** “No drooling at work, you dork” you teased your husband.

“Alright baby girl, I have to go back to making pizzas” Pennywise rolls his eyes.

”Okay sugar butt, make money” you give Pennywise a two thumbs up with a smile.

”I can’t wait to give you the sweet torture when I get home” Pennywise makes a gesture of eating you out.

 **(You laugh heavily)** “Boy, I’ll see your funky ass when you get home” you flutter your eyelashes.

”I love you” Pennywise kisses you.

”I love you more than life itself” you kisses him back through the phone.

**(You tuck yourself into the bed sheets and drifted off to sleep)**

**[End of Scene 44]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the 180 kudos. You are all fantastic independents. I appreciate the encouragement and the motivation.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are giving birth to Pennywise Jr. Pennywise helps you through your pregnancy but fails he didn’t see it coming
> 
> Funny scene

**[Scene 45]**

_12:00 am_

**(After getting off of work, Pennywise pulls up in the drive way, he walks up to the front door, you answer the door, you are breathing heavy, Pennywise greets you with a kiss on a cheek)** “Honey, I’m home” Pennywise announced.

”Baby you can’t believe this, I made 400 dollars in five weeks at Pizza Hut can you believe that?” Pennywise wiggles his hips with excitement.

”Baby...” you breathed out.

”Yes baby I know I’m proud of myself too” Pennywise goes in the kitchen to heat up some lasagna you cooked.

”Baby...” you murmur as if you are trying to warn him.

“Thank the Lord for the food I’m super hungry” Pennywise takes out the lasagna out of the microwave and sits down on the couch.

”Baby...” you whimpered again.

”Baby? What’s the matter (Y/N)?” Pennywise asks you.

 **(You hold your stomach as you blurted out)** “THE BABY PENNY!” you screeched in pain.

 **(Pennywise finally gets it)** “OH THE BABY!” Pennywise helps your get your coat on as he rushes you out of the door. 

 **(Pennywise locks the door and helps you to the front seat of the car, he speed drives to the highway of the hospital, a rude driver cuts in front of Pennywise, Pennywise honks the horn)** “THE FUCK MAN?!” Pennywise growled.

 **(The driver gives Pennywise one finger salute, Pennywise yells back)** “Eat a bag of baby dicks, you stuck up dick headed motherfucker!” Pennywise screamed.

“Language honey!” you corrected Pennywise.

”Sorry baby” Pennywise calms down.

”Can you hold it in sugar, for a little bit longer?” Pennywise asks gently.

”No baby I can’t wait that long” you warned.

 **(You and Pennywise finally made it to the hospital, you are now laying on the hospital bed, crying as you are suffering labor pains, you scream in agony, Pennywise holds your hand, then Kira and Adina arrives as well along with Beverly)** “We always got your back girl” Kira chirped.

”Keep breathing mama” Adina encouraged you.

”Go see if she’s crowning” Beverly commanded to Pennywise.

”Huh?” Pennywise asked in confusion.

”Go. See. If. (Y/N). Is. Crowning” Beverly repeated to Pennywise with a harsh tone.

 **(Pennywise lifts up your dress, his eyes widen as he sees the dilation of the baby’s head)** “Oh shit” he falls hard on the floor as he faints.

 **(Tiana remarks)** “Damn, he’s knocked the fuck out” Tiana giggled.

”Honey?” you called out to Pennywise.

“It’s okay boo keep breathing” Jamie holds your hand.

 **(Anna yells)** “Push (Y/N)!” Anna shouted. 

”Aah push it!” Tiana pushes her chest back and forth and the song “Push It” by Salt and Pepa plays.

 _Ah, push it, push it good_  
Ah, push it, push it real good  
Ah, push it, push it good  
Ah, push it, p-push it real good

 **(Suga, Jamie, Anna, Kira, Beverly, and Adina sings along as well, your are breathing heavily, Georgia splashed icy cold water on Pennywise, Pennywise wakes up, he gets up) “** PENNYWISE, I’M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU” you screamed.

”For what? What did I do?” Pennywise asked.

”YOU DID THIS TO ME!! THAT’S WHAT YOU DID GENIUS!” you cried.

”Baby, don’t yell at me” Pennywise whined like a five year old.

”I’M NOT YELLING HONEY!” you shouted out, you are clutching hard onto Pennywise's hand and he cries out.

”Hold your breath” Georgia instructed, everyone in the room screams with you as you are pushing the baby out.

 **(The song stops, after a last big push, a baby cries)** “Well you look at that, it’s a beautiful baby boy” Suga puts her hand over her heart. 

 **(Every family member came over to the hospital room, you cry happy tears)** “Hello my sweet baby boy” you hold PJ into your arms.

 **(Pennywise kisses you passionately)** “He’s perfect baby” Pennywise whispers.

”Just like his daddy” you giggled.

“Can I see him dear?” Pennywise asked.

”Yes sugar he’s your son too” you handed PJ to Pennywise.

”Watch his head” you warned.

 **(Pennywise puts his arms under PJ’s head)** “Hey buddy, you and I will have a grand time” Pennywise smiles, showing his cute buck teeth in his human form.

**[End of Scene 45]**


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the motivation of the 182 kudos I surely appreciate that! Thank you so much.

**~~~~[Scene 46]**

_3 weeks later_

**(Pennywise is driving you and PJ home from the hospital, Pennywise looks at his rearview mirror, then looks at you lovingly)** “Thank you for giving birth to our newborn prince” Pennywise kisses you.

”Not a problem” you smiled as Pennywise puts his hand on your thigh and rubs it throughout the ride.

**(As Pennywise pulls up the driveway, he carries the Sonic fast food in the house while you carry PJ in his travel car seat, you sing a lullaby of the wind song from the movie “Mighty Joe Young” as you are now sitting in the rocking chair)**

_Imba wimbo_  
Wa upepo  
Wakati unajua na

**(Sing the song  
Of the wind  
When you know it's time and)  
**

_Imba wimbo_  
Wa upepo  
Wakati ndoto tamu

**(Sing the song  
Of the wind  
When having sweet dreams)**

_Lala mpaka usiku isha  
_

_Upepo wa usiku  
Wimbo wako na_

**(Sleep until the night ends  
The wind of the night  
Your song and my song)**

_Wimbo wangu inaendelea_  
Upepo wa usiku  
Wimbo wako na

**(Our song goes on  
The wind of the night  
Your song and my song)**

_Imba wimbo_  
Wa upepo  
Wakati unajua na

**(Sing the song  
Of the wind  
When you know it's time and**

_Imba wimbo_  
Wa upepo  
(Imba wimbo wa upepo)  
Wakati ndoto tamu  
(Wakati wakati ndoto tamu)

**(Sing the song  
Of the wind  
(Sing the song of the wind)  
When having sweet dreams  
(When having sweet dreams))**

_(Lala mpaka)  
Lala mpaka usiku isha_

**((Sleep until)  
Sleep until the night ends  
The wind of the night  
(Your song and my song)  
Your song and my song)**

Upepo wa usiku  
(Wimbo wimbo wako na)  
Wimbo wako na

**(The wind of the night  
Your song and my song)**

_Upepo wa usiku  
Wimbo wako na_

**(Our song goes on**

**The wind of the night  
Your song and my song)  
**

_Wa upepo  
Wakati unajua na_

**(Sing the song  
Of the night wind  
When you know it's time and)**

_Imba wimbo_  
Wa upepo  
Wakati ndoto tamu

**(Sing the song  
Of the night wind  
When having sweet dreams)**

_Lala mpaka usiku isha_  
Upepo wa usiku  
Wimbo wako na

**(Sleep until the night wind ends  
The wind of the night  
Your song and my song)**

_Wimbo wangu inaendelea_  
Upepo wa usiku  
Wimbo wako na

**(Our song goes on  
The wind of the night  
Your song and my song)**

**(PJ falls asleep, then you place him in his crib in his room, you kiss him on the forehead and Pennywise changes into his clown form, he bends down and kisses your head and then goes over to PJ as he kisses him on the head as well, you and him go to your room and cuddle as you and him takes a nap, after the nap, as you and Pennywise are cuddling, you guys are eating Sonic and watching the show Hemlock Grove)**

**[End of Scene 46]**


	47. Chapter 47

**[Scene 47]**

_6:00 am_

**(The sun is shining, all you hear is PJ screaming and crying like a normal baby is supposed to do, through the baby monitor, Pennywise groans in his sleep)** “Honey?” Pennywise taps on your arm for you to wake up.

“Alright baby I got him” you sit up, to fix your pink mid thigh sleeping gown, then, you get to walk to PJ’s room which is next door.

 **(PJ is sitting up crying, you pick him up, you check his pamper, he’s dry, PJ grabs at your breasts)** “Oh you need to be fed, okay got you” you pull out your boob and inserted your nipple into his mouth.

 **(PJ suckles while looking up at you)** “Mama loves you so much my sweet prince” you smiled while rocking back and forth in the rocking chair.

 **(You hum your lullaby to PJ while feeding him, you look up and see Pennywise, leaning against the door frame, he walks over to you and bends down to kiss you gently, then sniffs your hair)** “Damn you always smell good” Pennywise buried his face.

”I always do babe and you know that” you are rocking back and forth in the rocking chair.

 **(Pennywise gets jealous as he sees you breastfeeding PJ, he starts growling)** “Honey, he’s just a baby, he needs special proteins and vitamins, chill out” you rub your fingers through his red hair.

”But those are my tits” Pennywise pouts and reaches over to grab the other boob, but you thump him on the nose to correct him.

”Ouch honey” Pennywise winced rubs his nose.

”Don’t say that in front of our son, he doesn’t need to know all of that” you scolded your husband.

 **(PJ giggles at your conversation with your husband, you blushed, Pennywise gets on knees)** “Please Mommy” Pennywise begged, using his adorable puppy eyes.

 **(You sigh)** “Okay Daddy” you stop rocking the chair, then, you pull out the other breast and without hesitation, Pennywise goes for it.

”My boys” you whispered happily.

 **(PJ stops feeding on you after 15 seconds, you wipe his mouth, then you sit him up so you can burp him, you place your hand on his chest and the other one is on his back, you lean him forward and gently, pat him on his back, he spits up and burps, Pennywise freaks out)** “Oh my fuck, is PJ dying?!” Pennywise jumps up from the floor with fear.

 **(You laughed hard at Pennywise)** “No genius, he’s spitting up because I burped him to expel air out of his system” you put PJ back in his crib, as he descends back to slumber.

 **(Without a warning, Pennywise carries you back to the bedroom, he lays down on his back, he pulls your bra off, he attaches his mouth to your leaking nipple)** “Mmm like a scoop of chocolate ice cream, my favorite” Pennywise kisses both of your breasts and goes back to sucking the other one, while his arms is wrapped around you, and his hands rubbing your ass.

 **(You are now getting wet by your husband’s lavishing ministrations, Pennywise looks up at you with most innocence on his face like a lost puppy)** “I smell your arousal, so intoxicating” Pennywise groans into your nipple.

 **(Somebody rings the door bell, Pennywise growls in anger)** “I’ll answer it” you said, getting out of Pennywise’s lap.

**(You cover yourself up with a robe, you answer the door, guess who is standing at your door)**

**[End of Scene 47]**


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the 191 kudos my precious darlings, I’ll keep y’all entertained as the best I can. Please comment, bookmark, or leave more kudos. This really motivates me so much. I’m terribly sorry for taking too long to publish my episodes, my grandmother passed away 3 weeks ago, I’m super sorry I’m still grieving for her or maybe for the rest of my life...but anyways thanks for looking out ❤️

**[Scene 48]**

**(You open the door, it’s Ronnie Lakes, your childhood gay friend, he is holding your mail and wearing a post office outfit, smiling at you, you immediately pulled him into a welcoming hug)** “Ronnie, you’re back in Derry?!” you asked Ronnie excitedly.

”Yes my parents died in a car accident when I was 15, and I moved back to Derry when I was 18, but yeah I missed you so much (Y/N), it’s so wonderful to see you again!” Ronnie pulls you into comforting hug again.

“Oh wow, I’m so sorry” you frowned.

”It’s okay, what matters is that you, Adina, and Kira are my sisters, my family” Ronnie smiles sadly.

”Awww Ronnie, you’re super sweet” you rub his back as he’s still hugging you.

**(Pennywise gets jealous so he changes into his human form, he is in a black tank top with saggy sweatpants, with a white du-rag on his head, he comes up behind you, you feel a familiar arm around your frame, you see your husband in his human form, you find it super sexy for Pennywise wearing a du-rag on his head, he asks)** “Who is this honey?” Pennywise asked you.

**(Ronnie puts out his hand to shake Pennywise’s hand)** “I’m Ronnie, Ronnie Lakes, (Y/N)’s best friend” Ronnie smiles as he handshakes Pennywise.

**(You hear the bone crushing as Pennywise gives Ronnie a hard hand shake, you thump him in his hip, Pennywise lets go of Ronnie’s hand, Ronnie giggles and wince)** “Wow you sure have a killer grip” Ronnie complimented.

”So, you must be (Y/N)’s boyfriend? He’s so fine girl” Ronnie blushed.

”Not just her boyfriend, I’m her husband Bill Murphy” Pennywise snapped.

“Oh wow okay” Ronnie looks down at your boobs on accident as it send Pennywise the wrong message, it cause him to reach his breaking point.

”YOU MOTHERFUCKER!” Pennywise hoists Ronnie up into a choking stance against the wall of your living room as he pins Ronnie against it.

**(You run to Pennywise and try to pull his hand off of Ronnie’s throat)** “Enough Bill, stop it!” you warn Pennywise.

”For fuck sakes, he was looking at of what’s mine” Pennywise’s grip becomes tighter.

”GODDAMN IT BILL, HE’S GAY!” you blurted out.

**(Pennywise’s eyes widen in shock)** “Really?” Pennywise asked.

”YES REALLY, SMART ONE!” you snapped.

**(Pennywise adjusts his grip, and helps Ronnie up)** “I’m so sorry man” Pennywise apologized.

”No hard feelings, I understand you’re overprotective of my (Y/N), I’m so proud of you, good God Almighty you’re really strong” Ronnie high fives Penny, then rubs his throat.

**(Pennywise goes to the kitchen heat up PJ’s bottle that you pumped your breast milk into, after that, Pennywise gets PJ out of his bouncy chair and carries him into the living room, Ronnie face lights up immediately)** “OMG, I love babies so much, he’s so handsome like his big daddy, yes he is. How old is he?” Ronnie comes over and plays with PJ’s cheeks as he is holding PJ.

“He’s 10 months old” you replied.

**(PJ giggles, Ronnie holds PJ in his arms)** “I can babysit this baby bear for you guys if you want” Ronnie requests.

”Oh yes please thank you so much, here’s my phone number” you gave Ronnie your phone number on a post it note, then Ronnie hands PJ back to Pennywise, after that he puts PJ in his bouncy chair in his room as he turns the TV on for PJ to watch, PJ is watching Rugrats.

”Thanks boo you’re the best, it’s good seeing you again (Y/N)” Ronnie hugs you.

”It’s good seeing you back in Derry” you winked.

”See you soon, bye” Ronnie walks back to his mail truck.

”Okay bye” you waved.

**(As Ronnie drives off, you close the door back, Pennywise switches into his clown form, he manhandles you in his arms)** “Come here girl” Pennywise licks your lips as he grabs you by your ass.

**(As he carries you back to his the master bedroom, he lays you down on your back on the bed)** “So where were we?” you asked, cupping his cock.

**(Pennywise groans sweetly)** “Come on baby, chill out” Pennywise hovers over you.

”I think I remember” Pennywise unties off the rope of your silk black robe, then takes off your robe.

**(As you laugh, Pennywise kisses down to your belly button, then he smells blood, you’re on your period, instead Pennywise sticks his pointy button nose into your pearl, and he sucks the living daylights of the blood from your pussy, you breathe out a moan)** “Penny stop, I’m on my period, I need my tampons” you explained.

”You won’t be needing those” Pennywise winks.

”Why?” you tilted your head.

”You have me dearest, plus I truly love your sweet kitty” Pennywise licks your clit.

Aaaaa-ah, Penny what if PJ heard us?!” you asked, sitting up.

“I’m a magician remember, I muted our private haven before I put PJ into his room so he won’t hear a single thing” Pennywise pushes you back down on the bed, goes back to sucking your metallic sex wildly.

**(You grab both of your breasts hard, while screaming over a trillion of times)** “OH DADDY!” you cried.

”Who’s your Daddy?” Pennywise slaps your thigh.

“Aah, you’re my Daddy” you answered.

”Who pays the bills around this bitch?” Pennywise licks your thigh.

“You do Daddy” you rub Pennywise's head.

”Does Daddy always spoil your cute ass?” Pennywise presses his finger to your sensitive button.

”Aaaah, yes Daddy, yes yes yes!” you climaxed and you breathe heavily as you lay there motionless.

**(Pennywise kisses you)** “Okay I’ll wash the sheets, while you shower and wash up okay?” Penny gets up.

“Okay” you nodded.

”Then, I’ll cook us some pizza rolls, queso dip, and snickerdoodles, for the movie night” Pennywise suggested.

“Awesome let’s get ready” you run into the shower, you wash up Tree Hut Tropical Mango, along with its sugar body scrub, you wash your hair with the Coconut Culture shampoo.

**(After you finish pampering yourself, you’re now wearing of Pennywise's Suicide Squad with Joker and Harley Quinn t-shirt that stops to your knees, you let your Jheri curl hair falls down to your shoulders, you spray some Victoria’s Secret PINK  Beach Flower, you head downstairs with PJ in your arms, the food is already set out, then you see Pennywise set up the Sprite sodas for you and him, and a fresh warm sweet vanilla breast milk bottle for PJ, you hold PJ into your arms as you lay into Pennywise's arms along with him pressing his back into the long family couch, Pennywise turns on the movie Son of the Mask)**

**[End of Scene 48]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pennywise’s du-rag 
> 
> https://mulpix.com/post/916415255696881878.html


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {Trigger Warning}: Your son Pennywise Jr. defends you from a racist redneck, it’s going to be his first time changing into his clown form just like his Daddy, Pennywise the Dancing Clown.

**[Scene 49]**

_7 years later_

**(It’s 8:00 in the morning, PJ is now 7 years old, you and Pennywise are in bed, just making out in the bed, PJ walks in with a bright smile while knocking on the door)** “Good morning Mommy and Daddy. Mommy? Daddy?” PJ calls out to you and Pennywise.

 **(You and Pennywise seperate, Pennywise had your lipstick all over his lips)** “Mmm shoot, what’s up PJ?” Pennywise smiles nervously.

”What were you doing with Mama?” PJ questions his father.

”Oh I...uh was trying to make Mommy feel better” Pennywise blushed, cheeks turning red.

”By kissing her?” PJ asked again.

”Yes, she didn’t feel too good” Pennywise smirked because he knows what he was really trying to do.

”Do you feel better Mommy?” PJ asks you.

”Yes sugar, Mommy’s okay” you reassured PJ.

”Then why is your tummy looking like a pumpkin?” PJ said curiously to you as he noticed that you’re 7 months pregnant.

”It’s just...uh I ate some kind of food that made my stomach look like that” you lied.

”Anyways, Mommy and I have some news to tell you” Pennywise announced.

”What is it Daddy?” PJ asked in confusion.

”You’re going to be a big brother” Pennywise cheered.

”Wow okay, I want a baby sister!” PJ excited explained.

”We don’t know if we’re having a baby girl or boy, but why do you want a baby sister buddy?” Pennywise wondered.

”If anybody makes her cry, I’ll beat somebody up, I want to be her guardian, her teacher in life” PJ makes a promise to himself as he explains.

”Oh wow, let’s hope that we have a girl” you stated.

”How did you and Daddy make my sibling?” PJ asked you.

 **(Pennywise’s face turns into a new shade of crimson red in his clown form as he nudged you gently)** “Honey, little help” Pennywise whispers.

”Well there’s this sugar gum drop that the fairy gives to your Daddy as she implants it into your Daddy’s hammer, as it’s a medicine to make me feel better when I’m super love sick and also to fix my tunnel, **(Pennywise starts cover in mouth laughing hard as you try to explain, you backhand his arm)** oh shut that shit up you ass, I’m trying to clarify to Pennywise Jr., **(You turn back to PJ)** him and I have to play love wrestle over the gum drop, then after that, I have to take that gum drop to eat, it plants a sugar seed to create a angel sweet flower, as time flies by, the flower finally blooms its true colors, and there is your sibling” you answered the question to PJ in the G-rated explanation.

 **(PJ’s eyes widen in excitement)** “Wow that’s sounds accurate, can I do that to you Mommy?” PJ asked.

 **(You widen your eyes in embarrassment, Pennywise narrows his eyes as he snaps)** “FUCK, what the fuck?! No no no no PJ, that’s my job to do that **(Pennywise wiggles his eyebrows as he turns to look at you)** to your fine ass mother” Pennywise said slyly.

 **(You blushed)** “Shut the fuck up you prick” you pop him on the arm again, it caused Pennywise to laugh again.

”Sorry” PJ apologized, looking down with shame.

 **(You lift PJ’s chin up)** ”It’s fine baby cakes, but you can only do that when you find a mate when you get older” you assured.

”Let’s go out to eat to celebrate” PJ gleefully shared his idea.

 **(You are wearing a chiffon, sleeveless, dark yellow sexy low cut dress that has an elastic band around your shoulders along with the design of flowers on it, with a yellow bow on top of your head, PJ is wearing a long rolled up sleeve yellow and white striped shirt with a gray vest, dark blue jeans with yellow high tops shoes, with a white, yellow and gray scarf, and Pennywise is wearing a yellow polo shirt with his sleeves rolled up and light blue ripped jeans at the knees and rolled up by the ankles, with slip on yellow shoes Pennywise parks in the parking lot of a 1990’s diner Roller Coaster of Lovers, PJ helps you out of the van, Pennywise immediately wraps his hands around your pregnant tummy, PJ opens the door for you and Pennywise, Pennywise rubs his head as he speaks to PJ’s head)** “My son, I’m very proud of you for looking out for your mother, okay. You deserve a milkshake” Pennywise stated to PJ.

 **(PJ smirks at his father’s compliment, a thick waitress with bouncy braids shows you and your family to the booth table)** “Your table sir” the waitress blushed as she is eye fucking Pennywise like candy, it cause you to become jealous.

”This fucking bitch” you thought inside your head.

 **(Pennywise says in your head)** “Baby no need to be jealous, we’re married and you’re forever mine, I don’t want other girls, I just want you, only you my queen. I’ll be right back I forgot my wallet in the car” Pennywise kisses you on the top of your head.

 **(There’s an obese redneck wearing dirty overalls, with yellow and black teeth, he is staring down at you like you are shit at a bottom of a shoe, PJ picks that up as he can tell that he is racist, he clenched his fists, but you turn PJ’s attention to yours)** “Ignore him honey, let’s look at the menu” you rub PJ’s cheek with your thumb.

 **(The mean basterd gets up from his table, walks over to yours, he places both of his hands on your table)** “You do realize that this diner serves no niggers here?” the fat man asks you.

”Well I‘m pretty sure that the last I checked, I don’t see any signs in this restaurant that says no coloreds allowed therefore this is 2018 not 1950’s and 1960’s” you corrected.

 **(He looks to PJ)** “This nigger is your mother?” asked the fat basterd.

“Sir, you need to leave, I’m not going to sit here and let you disrespect my mother like that” PJ growls in anger.

“You tell him boo” the thick waitress encouraged PJ.

“PJ no!” you whispered.

 **(As Pennywise walks back in the diner, the fat basterd grabs you by the arm and punches you in the belly almost hurting the unborn baby)** “HOW YOU LIKE THAT YOU DUMB NIGGER?! YOU NEED TO BE BACK INTO SLAVERY!” the asshole laughs.

 **(You scream so loud that other people are watching the conflict, as it caused Pennywise to become super angry, he pushes the fat fucker)** “THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM MAN?! THAT’S MY WIFE, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO PUT YOUR HANDS ON HER!” Pennywise screeches.

 **(PJ reaches his breaking point, you and Pennywise see PJ clenching his teeth, with his head twitching around as if he’s possessed, and his little fists shaking as if he’s going to have a mental breakdown, Pennywise reaches out to him)** “PJ? You okay little buddy?” Pennywise comes to him.

 **(PJ’s skin changes into pale white, with red makeup like Pennywise, his sharp teeth pokes out of his mouth and his eyes turn into yellow and red in rage, PJ’s outfit turns into a Victorian silk costume like his Daddy, PJ screams so loud that it sends the racist fucker flying across the room, everyone in the diner freaks out as they saw the whole scene, Pennywise just stands there in shock)** “Wow I’ve seen everything, he’s just like me haha” Pennywise changes into his clown form.

”Holy fuck, it’s the same clown that killed this kid Georgie Denbrough” the racist fatso pointed out.

 **(Everyone gets up from their tables to escape, but PJ uses his powers to lock the doors, the racist redneck begs)** “I’m super sorry bud, calm down I’ll take your mother to the hospital” the mean basterd cries for mercy.

”So what? You should’ve thought of that when you was being extremely rude and condescending with my mother while talking all that jazz, and you almost killed my unborn sibling. You’ll now pay your sins as I feast on your plumpy flesh and your beautiful fear” PJ drools from his lips.

 **(PJ looks at Pennywise for permission)** “It’s okay kiddo he’s all yours” Pennywise nods.

“OH GOD, NOOOO!!” the mean man screamed, but PJ jumped like a spider monkey and chomped onto the man’s chunky arm. 

 **(Pennywise pulls you up into fireman style, as you are crying your eyes out, after PJ devoured the racist dumb fuck, he looks to the black waitress who is now shaking scared)** “We would like our food in to go boxes please?” PJ smirked.

”S-sure thing little man” the waitress answered.

”I want three large vanilla milkshakes with whipped cream on top, three guacamole dips, two chicken tenders meals and one large bacon cheeseburger meal, and three apple pies” PJ ordered.

”You g-got it little man” the waitress runs off to the kitchen.

 **(After the waitress gives PJ the food, while Pennywise is holding you, he gives the waitress the bill and the tip)** “For your kindness, keep the change” Pennywise walks out the door with you in your arms, and PJ opens the car door for you and Pennywise gently sets you down in your seat.

**(Pennywise jumps into the car including PJ, Pennywise is now driving you to the hospital)**

**[End of Scene 49]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your outfit with bow
> 
> https://m.aliexpress.com/item/32857716922.html?pid=808_0000_0109&spm=a2g0n.search-amp.list.32857716922
> 
> http://www.pinkbowtique.com/prissy-pretty-girls-hair-p-493.html
> 
> PJ’s outfit
> 
> http://commu24.info/boys-clothing-trends/boys-clothing-trends-kids-fashion-trends-22-kiddytrend/
> 
> Pennywise’s outfit
> 
> https://huew.co/inspiration/shirt-jeans-1ow1sj8yfwek-15668/


	50. Chapter 50

**[Scene 50]**

**(After you and Pennywise along with PJ make it to the hospital, as Anna sees you, her facial features turns into angry Mama bear mode, as she storms over to you and Pennywise)** “What the fuck did you do to her?!” Anna asks Pennywise.

”I didn’t do anything, some dumb son of a bitch punched (Y/N) in her stomach while I was in my van looking for my wallet” Pennywise explained.

”Ugh, people these days, if Adam and Eve didn’t eat the fruit like God told them, we would all be happy, healthy, and rich with money” Anna rubs your stomach gently.

 **(After Georgia comes back to hospital room)** “By the grace of God, your baby is safe” Georgia informed you and Pennywise.

 **(You and Pennywise breathed out with relief)** “See I told you baby, our angel is safe” Pennywise kisses your cheek.

”What the hell happened?” Georgia asked you.

”Some racist bafoon was mocking Mommy, and then he grabbed her and punched her in the stomach, and I got so angry with him that I killed him,” PJ clenches his fists as he growls angrily but in a low voice.

“Baby...” you reached out to PJ but Pennywise gestures you to remain silent

“...because I don’t like people hurting my blood, like Mommy told me [Blood is thicker than mud, family matters is more important in life]” PJ explained, putting his head down with shame.

”What do you mean kill him sweetie?” Anna asked.

 **(PJ and Pennywise changes into their clown forms, Georgia stands back in fear while Anna pulls you back from Pennywise)** “What the fuck?! You mean to tell me that you’re married to kid eating fucking clown?!” Anna asked you.

”Stop it Anna he’s not like that anymore he kills bad guys instead, he’s been in love with me ever since I was high school, he’s not going to hurt you or Miss. Georgia I promise” you pointed out.

 **(Anna hides behind you, immediately Pennywise pulls her into a hug)** “Surprise” Pennywise smiles.

”Like father like son” Georgia whispered to herself, PJ goes over to Georgia to give her a hug.

 **(Georgia hugs PJ back)** “Sweet boy” Georgia smiled.

”Honey, time to go back home” Pennywise takes your hand.

”Okay Anna and Georgia, **(you give them a hug)** I love you guys so much, I’ll see you later” you walked out with Pennywise, he carries you bridal style.

 **(Pennywise helps you in the car, PJ puts his seatbelt on)** “So what are we going to do now?” PJ asked Pennywise.

”Well Daddy has to go to work in a few hours” Pennywise says as he parks the car in the driveway.

 **(After Pennywise changes into his Pizza Hut uniform, he comes to you and says)** “I got to go honey bye bye” Pennywise kisses you in the lips.

 **(PJ cringes his face)** “Ewwww” PJ covers his eyes.

 **(Pennywise kisses on PJ’s head as he speaks to his mind)** “PJ, look after your mother” Pennywise instructed.

 **(PJ gives Pennywise a nod as an ‘yes sir’, and Pennywise turns to you again)** ”I’ll tap that ass when I get home from work” Pennywise whispers in your ear, then pops your ass and you blush hard like an idiot.

**(Pennywise runs off to work, then PJ sits you down to your bed, he rubs your feet, after that, he gets up to make your fruit smootie and fruit salad, then he feeds it to you)**

**[End of Scene 50]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for 200 kudos. I’m super excited to post more scenes.


End file.
